Life With Baby
by andreakayy
Summary: What Mulder and Scully go through with their new baby, William in the world. Also, Scully gets really sick, and just when she has her doctor's appointment something terrible happens with William concerning the conspiracy. Chapter 11 is up! R&R MSR
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it.  
DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything.**  
---

It was their much needed day off together and Mulder just wanted to relax with his wife, partner, and best friend… Dana Scully. He thought that's what that day would be like, just pure relaxation. Scully had made lunch at their apartment, a Turkey and Cheese Sandwich and a Garden Salad for her. It was silent except for the noise of them chewing. Then, interrupting the silence the phone rang. Scully waddled with her pregnant belly over towards the loud ring and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked the other line.

"Hi, Dana?" The voice from the other line spoke.

"Hi, Michelle. How are you?" Scully's sister-in-law, Michelle, who was married to her little brother Charlie had called.

"Not so great Dana. My mother just had a stroke."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is she doing alright now?" She glanced over at Mulder he was just about down with his Sandwich.

"Well, I don't know. The hospital down in Michigan hasn't called. But the reason I'm calling you is to ask a favor."

"Anything, sweetie."

"Would you be able to watch the kids while me and Charlie went to Michigan for the weekend? They won't be any trouble; I promise. I know you're nine months but I really need this. There's no one else I could ask." Scully once again glanced at Mulder. He was sitting quietly looking at her with his hands behind his head.

"No problem." Yes, there was a problem. Scully knew the problem but couldn't deny her sister-in-law after what had happened to her mother. The problem was Mulder. She had promised him a relaxing day. How is the day to be relaxing if there's a five year old and a two year old running around? She should have asked him.

"Thank, you. Thank, you! I love you! Can you pick them up here around four?"

"Of course, Michelle. I love you too. Bye, now."

"What was that all about-"But before Scully could answer Mulder's question the phone rang again. She weakly smiled and answered the phone once again.

"Hello… Oh okay. What time? 3:30? Can I pick it up a little later or Is that when you put it back on the shelf? Oh… yeah we'll be there?"

"Okay now who was that?" Mulder asked as Scully walked over to him.

"Mulder, I'm sorry." He looked at her puzzled. "I know today was supposed to be just us relaxing. But we need to pick up Charlie and Michelle's kids at 4:00 and get to the mall at 3:30. I also have that hair appointment at 5:00 but that shouldn't be long; it'll probably be only 30 minutes. And I can't drive right now Mulder. So… like I said I'm really sorry." And then the phone rang again. Mulder decided to get up and answer it.

"Hello? Yes, this is her husband. Mmm yeah, but is that really necessary. Alright, I'll tell her." Still holding the phone in his hands in case it rang again, Mulder walked over to Scully, who was now propped up against a pillow. "You're hair appointment has been moved to 1." He groaned and rolled his eyes just as the phone sounded once again.

"I'll get it this time G-man." Scully took the phone. "Hello?" She said irritated. "Hi, Michelle… at 2? I'm sure it's alright. No, no there's no problem with Fox and I doing this for you. We're family and we love our nephew and niece." She rolled her eyes to Mulder. "Yeah. Love you too. Buh-bye."

"Another time change I suppose?" Mulder asked more irritably than when Scully had picked up the phone.

"Correct." Seeing Scully try to get up once and it being unsuccessful Mulder got up and reached his hand to the nine months pregnant woman in front of him. "Thank you. I'm going to go get ready." Scully glanced at her watched and saw that it was already 12. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved to their bedroom to get changed. He groaned as he sat back down on the couch. He wanted to be with his wife while she was expecting at any minute. This definitely is not what he had in mine. She was supposed to be resting. The doctor said that it wouldn't endanger the baby if she was active but that it would be better for her. Scully insisted on being active.

---  
"Mulder… are you upset about all this?" Scully asked him grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly.

"No. I'm not mad at all, dear." He said irritably without a smile but then he formed one as soon as he felt the baby kick. 

"I think you're mad" She teased. He wasn't in a joking mood he just rolled his eyes and sped up to make the light. "Slow down, pregnant woman on board!" She demanded while grabbing onto the door with her well manicured hands.  
---  
"I guess it's nice. I don't know." Mulder was still irritated; he glanced at the digital clock on the car.

"Oh I guess we have to pick up Amanda and Michael, now." He rolled his eyes and drove off to his brother-in-law's house. Scully rolled her eyes and continued to stare out the window as they drove.

"Yeah… and Mulder, the baby is already hooked on these things and he's not even born yet. William is definitely your child." She laughed as she cracked sunflower seeds in her mouth. 

---  
Michelle with tear stained cheeks and Charlie behind her, walked down to where Mulder's car was to give them her children for the weekend. "Thanks you two. You know I wouldn't ask you this favor unless we really needed it. Anyway, how's the little boy?" She quickly switched the subject and gestured towards Scully's belly.

"Kicking like crazy!" Scully added, laughing as she took a hand full of sunflower seeds. She looked over at Mulder but he was just staring blindly out the window. Charlie and Michelle both laughed as they turned to their two kids.

"Now you two be good for Auntie Dana and Uncle Fox, okay?" Michelle told her kids and gave them a hug and kiss; Charlie soon followed after he had put both car seats in the car. "Bye, sweeties!" Michelle told her children after they were safely fastened in.

"Hi Auntie Dana! Hi Uncle Fox!" Amanda cheered as they pulled away.

"Hello, sweetie." Scully turned around and said. Mulder plainly said hello. "And hello Michael!" She reached out to the two year old who was sucking on his stuffed elephant. "Uncle Fox is mad at me." She pouted while telling her niece.

"Uncle Fox… why are you mad at Auntie Dana."

"I'm not mad at her."

"Don't you love her anymore?" Mulder stopped at a red light and turned around to face Amanda.

"Mandy, I love your aunt very much! I'm not mad at her." She smiled widely and turned to Mulder who turned to face her.

"Kiss her before the light turns green then!" Amanda cheered. Mulder and Scully both laughed. She was taken by surprise once Mulder grabbed her face to his so he could do as Amanda had asked him to. "Good. Auntie Dana, I don't think Uncle Fox is mad at you anymore."

"That's good. Mulder! Where are you going? We're supposed to be in this lane. We're going to the mall remember?" Mulder groaned and swerved into the other lane. "Baby, I know your upset about this whole thing but you forgot you turn signal! We have children in this car!" Scully tried to keep her cool but the hormones from her pregnancy didn't help with that.; she yelled her last sentence.

"Well, Scully, sweetie… since there are kids in the car I suggest you don't yell." He spoke softer with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"William…" Scully gasped clutching her stomach.

"What? Is it time?"

"No, he's just kicking really hard. Ow! I don't think our little boy likes us fighting." Mulder smiled and put his hand on Scully's stomach.

"I don't either. But why are we going to the mall again?"

"Our high chair came in."

"Oh. So I guess we have to go today…" He said under his breath, not wanting Scully to hear but she did.

"Actually yeah, we have to go today."

"Uncle Fox… when's little William gonna be bornded?" (A/n: LOL… I had to have her say born like that.) Michelle piped up as Mulder found a parking spot.

"He's already born." Mulder joked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"What? Where is he?"

"I'm only joking sweetie." Mulder said as he opened her door to get her out of the car seat. "He can be born at anytime. " He picked her up, as Scully went over to Michael.

"Alright, Mikey. Time to go." She unfastened his seat belt.

"Elemfa come too?" Michael asked holding up his elephant before Scully picked him up.(A/n: Interesting way to pronounce elephant I know.

"Ofcourse, Michael." She picked him up and shut the car door.

"Scully. You shouldn't be carrying him." Mulder let go of Amanda's hand and went to his wife where he took their nephew out of her arms and into his.

"I forgot, Mulder. Sorry." He held Michael with one arm, Scully's waist with the other, while she was holding Amanda's hand. They looked like a perfect family, and older sister, a baby brother, a father, and a pregnant Mother.

---  
Mulder grew a little bit more irritated. All he wanted was a day with just his wife. He was upset… but because he knew that she was doing a nice thing for her brother he didn't show it. One time he made one little comment and she cried. Whichever emotion Scully would show, upset or angry, he knew he didn't want to see it. Scully however did not need to hear him say another remark. She knew just by looking at him that he was irritated. When you work with someone for this long you begin to realize how they're feeling by just looking at them. Amanda wanted to go look at the toys. She pleaded with Mulder; he let her. Keeping silent, Mulder followed Amanda into the store, still holding Michael, and the high chair in Scully's place. After the toy store which they spent about 10 minutes in they went to the food court to get some food.

---  
When they came home, Mulder put down Michael and the high chair and rested on the couch. Scully went towards the recliner where she collapsed and closed her eyes. They were soon opened when Mulder came up to her and tried giving her kisses. She pushed him away and told him that Amanda and Michael both didn't need to see that. Being frustrated, he returned to where he was before, on the couch. Amanda was sitting on the far end of the couch away from Mulder, with Michael who was sucking on his toy elephant's ear. Scully's eyes were shut and she was rubbing her temples.

"Auntie Dana? Can I watch this movie?" Scully opened her eyes and saw Amanda standing in front of her waving _"The Little Mermaid"_ in the air.

"Sure sweetie." With great difficulty, she got up from the chair and placed the VHS into the VCR and started the movie. Looking over at Mulder, who was staring to the side at the ground, she saw the hurt and disapointness in his green eyes. She decided to take Michael into the guest bedroom to go to sleep but then she remembered that she couldn't."Mulder… can you take Michael to the guest bedroom. He's falling asleep." She asked him but hated to bother him. He didn't say anything he just picked up the half asleep boy who still clutched his plush toy and walked up the stairs into the bedroom where he would be able to sleep.

"I placed the baby monitor in there so we could hear him." Mulder told Scully and returned to the couch while the opening song to _"The Little Mermaid"_ was playing in the background. He was silent as he sat there for the next two minutes until Scully couldn't stand it any longer. She loathed seeing him like that, quiet and upset. She got up, once again with great difficult and made her way to Mulder where she sat next to him and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Sorry." She pouted.

"Don't be. I'm sorry." He kissed her again. This time when his lips touched hers she didn't pull back; she only smiled.

"I love you." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. His hand landed right on her belly and then her hand landed on his. The both smiled as they felt William squirm around.

"I love you too… and our little miracle baby." They kissed again, and sat there in each other's arms as Amanda laid sprawled out on the floor with a pillow and blanket watching the movie.

Somewhere around an hour later something happened. It was around six. It was dark and the movie was turned off. Scully had gotten up to check on Michael about fifteen minutes ago and returned to Mulder. Amanda was sleeping on the love seat a few feet away from where Mulder and Scully were. Scully had felt something; something she was told about. She knew exactly what was happening because she was a doctor and also because her doctor had told her this could happen at any time; her water had broke. She gasped and shook Mulder up.

"Mulder…Mulder!" she whispered as loud as she could without waking up Amanda. He opened his eyes and smiled as Scully. "Mulder, it's time!" she told him as he got up and rushed to the phone.

"Who should I call for the kids?"

"Ellen. Call Ellen. Explain to her and then wake up Amanda and tell her what going on." (A/n: Ellen is Scully's friend. She was in an episode in the first season… I think it was Jersey Devil) Then she felt her first contraction she groaned as it passed. "And… call the neighbors ask them to have their daughter come over and keep an eye on them until… until Ellen comes."

With in minutes, Katharine, her 17-year-old neighbor was over to watch the two, and Mulder and Scully were on their way to the hospital to have the baby they never thought they could have.

---  
**The first chapter is done.  
The next one will be coming soon.  
This one's a short one, but I hope you thought it was cute how they made up.  
REVIEW, Please. Lemme know what you think. Hope it wasn't a waste of three days. **

--Andrea :D


	2. We have a daddy down!

**Story Title- An Irritating Day with a Miracle at The End  
Chapter Title- We have a Daddy Down!**

Mulder got both him and his wife into the care along with her overnight bag.

"Breathe, baby. Breathe!" He told her as he drove off.

"Don't tell me to breathe, Mulder!" He looked at her confused while still keeping his attention on the road. "Don't tell me to fucking breathe while you're going the wrong way to the hospital! AHHHHH!" She had another contraction.

"What? Ohhh shit!" He realized that he drove off in the wrong way and did a quick U-turn to switch directions.

As they got into the hospital through the emergency doors Mulder screwed up even worse.

"Nurse! Nurse!" He called to the woman behind the desk. "This is my wife, Dana Mulder. I'm going into wheel chair I need a labor!" Scully and the nurse both looked at him confused.

"I'm Dana Mulder. I'm going into labor. My husband is crazy and I need a wheel chair!" She panted in between breathes. "Ahh!"

"Alright, sir. I'll need you to fill out some forms before you can go in with your wife." The woman handed Mulder his forms as some man came up behind Scully with in a wheel chair.

Within minutes Mulder was finished with the forms he was handed and rushed over to the nurse who had handed them to him. Another nurse guided Mulder to the room which Scully was in. She had a n oxygen mask on and was doing her deep breathing and yelled for Mulder who quickly put on a hat and shirt that the nurse had given him.

"I'm right here, G-woman. Now let's have this baby." Scully who was in terrible pain grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezed it, tight. "AHHHH!" That scream was Mulder's and it was much louder than Scully's.

"Now Dana, I'm going to need you to push really hard. " The doctor at her feet told her. Scully moaned as she pushed. "I see a head. Dad, do you want to see?" Mulder let go of Scully's hand as she continued to push. He walked over to where the doctor was at and looked where he was looking. The suddenly he collapsed on the ground. "We have a daddy down! I repeat a daddy down!" The nurses rushed over to Mulder and placed Scully's oxygen mask on to Mulder.

"What the hell!" Scully screamed. She was still in pain.

"Dana keep pushing!" The doctor ordered Scully. "Is he breathing?" The doctor then asked the nurses over Mulder.

"Yes, but he's still unconscious." One replied.

"Try to regain consciousness." The doctor told them.

As soon as Mulder regain consciousness he was allowed to get back up and he saw that the baby was half way out. Instead of collapsing, this time at the site of his baby a smile formed… and then a confused look…. And then Mulder ran to the sink where he barfed.

"Mulder!" Once Mulder finished he returned to Scully and held her hand, which she squeezed and screamed even worse than the first time.

"Dana I think this is it, one more push." Scully pushed that one last push and just as she did so crying filled the room, and Mrs. Scully entered and rushed to her daughter's side. "You have a beautiful healthy baby boy."

"Something smells like barf." Mrs. Scully laughed as she smiled at her daughter.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Mulder nodded and walked over to the nurse and his baby boy. As Mulder took the utensil that he would be cutting the cord with he shook with nervousness.

"Okay, cut it right there." The nurse put her finger to where she wanted Mulder to cut the cord. Mulder got to close and…"Ahhh!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Oh my god. I'm sorry." Mulder said right after he cut the nurses index finger and then the cord. She rolled her eyes at him.

"New fathers, god." She shook her head and then gave the baby to the doctor then washed her cut off. Luckily she still had her gloves on.

As soon as the baby was cleaned off the doctor handed him to Mulder.

"Hello William. I'm your Daddy." He said as he smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms. Mulder was truly amazed at what he held.

"My mom said she'd be right back; she's getting coffee." Mulder walked over to Scully with the baby still in his arms.

"Our son… Mulder… he's… he's beautiful." She said as she took her son into her arms while Mulder laid on the bed next to her.

"Of course he is. Look at who is mommy is."

"Well look at who his daddy is." Then it hit him like a large stack of bricks.

"Me, Scully! A dad. I can't believe it." He whispered to his wife.

"You'll be a fine one. And Mulder thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Mulder looked at her confused. "This baby. I'm a mother because of you. William wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I never thought I'd be able to have him. But I did. You also taught me so much. You… you're amazing. You balance me out. I… I love you so much. And I love our baby." She began to cry but Mulder wiped away her tears with his thumb. He then kissed her softly on the mouth. After kissing her he planted an even softer kiss on William's forehead.

"I love you too, baby and our little miracle." He kissed her again. "Don't you worry, I washed my mouth out after I barfed." He laughed.

"I always wanted a normal life. I owe it all to you." She breathed.

"You're tired. You did so well. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Wait," She told him. "I wanna sing to our baby." He smiled down at her and watched her as she cradled William in her arms and sung to him. "_Jeremiah was a bullfrog… was a good friend of mine… Never understood a single word he said… but I helped him drink his wine_." They smiled at each other as William opened up his sleepy eyes.

"Chorus." Mulder told Scully, still staring down at their son.

"_Joy to the world all the boys and girls… Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea… Joy to you and me…_" His eyes were still opened. It was clear to see that William had Scully's blue eyes. "Hello there, William." She spoke softly to her son. "I'm your mommy. This is your daddy." He blinked a few times and then stared up at his father. Babies just an hour old can't smile. However, there was almost something there. Mulder and Scully both smiled because they both noticed it. They continued to talk to their son, until Mrs. Scully came in.

"And this is your grandmother." Mulder told William in a hushed tone as his mother-in-law came over to the happy little family. His big blue eyes continued to stare up at them.

"Aw" Mrs. Scully said. "Let me get a picture of you three." She backed up and took a picture of the three. Mulder and Scully were staring down at their son.

"G-woman, I think you should get some rest. You need some sleep."

"He's right, baby." Her mother told her. "Get some rest." Mrs. Scully took her grandson into her arms and sat in a chair on the wall with him. Scully pulled Mulder's neck so his face was level to hers.

"I'm afraid Mulder." Scully told her husband. "I don't want to wake up and have this all be a dream. I want to know that this is happening and I do not want any of this to go away. I don't want you to leave me… or the baby. "

"I promise you; this is all real. Neither I, or our son will leave you." She smiled at him and kissed his lips. "We love you way too much to do that to you." She let go of his neck and smiled weakly up at him before closing her eyes and whispering back at him.

"I love you too… and William"

**---**

**Okay, one more chapter.  
Hope you liked how Mulder collapsed!  
Thanks to Gillian Dana for her suggestions!  
They helped a lot.  
Thanks… Review. Please. Some suggestions for my next chapter could help. I wanna make it a cute little perfect family at home scene two weeks later. **

**--Andrea.**


	3. 3 weeks old

**Chapter 3- 3 weeks old.  
**  
It was about three weeks after William was born. Mulder and Scully both had a real family. They both loved being parents. Both were excited to watch William grow up and learn. He lay in his basinet clutching a small alien plush toy. He would not let go of it and he would smile up at his mommy and daddy as they peered own at their smiling baby. He had Mulder's hair and Scully's blue eyes. Scully walked him around the house and waited for her company to arrive. First The Lone Gunman were coming to see William. They haven't seen Mulder, Scully, or baby William since Scully was still pregnant with him. Mulder came in from work with a huge smile on his face. They both had quit the X-files as soon as they found out about William. Mulder began to do profiling once again and Scully did autopsies.

"My two favorite people," Mulder said walking over to Scully and William.

The three week old baby rested in Scully's arms and he formed a smile just like Scully did when he saw his daddy walk in.

"Hey Will!" Mulder smiled to his little boy. He was clutching his green alien, Spooky. "How's my son doing?" William let out a cute little laugh when Mulder leaned down to place a soft kiss on Scully's lips.

"How was work?" Mulder kissed William on the forehead and then took him onto the couch where he could hold him

"Work was okay, but I couldn't wait to get home." Scully sat next to Mulder and then as soon as she sat down the doorbell rang.

As Scully opened the door she saw three old friends stand before her. 

"We come bearing gifts," Langley, the blonde one said. Scully only laughed as she moved over to let them in. When Frohike Langley, and Byers walked over to the couch Mulder was still holding William in his arms. Scully took William into her arms and held him in an upright position to show the lone gunman. Mulder quickly stood up and was right behind her.

"This is our little William." Scully said grinning down at her baby. Byers showed William a little teddy bear but William kept hold of his green alien. He wouldn't reach his arms out for it but instead his alien fell down and he began to wail and cry. Mulder picked up the toy as Scully rocked William and whispered "Hush," to him. His cries subsided once his alien was placed into his tiny hands.

"He's adorable," Byers stated, still looking at the baby.

"So Mulder I heard you fainted flat on your face," Frohike said while laughing.

"No, I just got dizzy and fell… and lost consciousness." Mulder said trying not to raise his voice because it would disturb William.

"And that's not the same thing," Frohike asked.

"No actually it isn't." Mulder snapped.

"Anyway Miss Scully you look absolutely beautiful." Frohike said trying to change the subject but this made Mulder grow even more upset. Before Scully could sum up a thank you Mulder snapped back.

"Excuse me? Frohike that's my wife you're hitting on." Mulder began to raise his voice but as soon as he heard William whimper he lowered it again.

"Oh, sorry Mulder…" He mumbled, obviously scared. "We brought some gifts for the baby. Uhm… toys. We didn't really know what else to buy." Langley gestured to the couch.

Byers had been staring at the baby and Scully took notice to that so she handed William to him. He remained quiet for a few minutes but then he broke out into another cry. Mulder hated hearing him cry so he took him from Byers and began to rock him. William quieted down but he was still crying.

"Scully, I think he's hungry…" Mulder told Scully, while still rocking his baby.

"We'll come back another day…." Langley told the two as he shooed his two friends towards the door. "Bye." They all waved to each other and then they were gone. 

Scully came back in to the living room to find Mulder holding their whimpering child.

"Here Mulder, why don't you feed him?" Scully handed Mulder the bottle and he smiled widely when he took it. Mulder sat on the couch and fed William while Scully crawled up next to him and smiled.

"Hey Will, do you want to know how I met your beautiful mommy?" Mulder asked his baby who didn't respond but just looked at him and continued with his bottle. "Well, see I was working on this thing called the X-files. It has to do with little grey men just like your green alien."

"Anyways, Will what happened was I was asked to work with your daddy. And that's how we met." Scully smiled at William who was still drinking from his bottle.

"I love your mommy so much William. I love you so much too. You both are my everything. You two are my world. I love you." Scully placed a kiss on Mulder's cheek.

"Sweetie, your daddy is amazing. You're going to grow up and be strong just like him." Scully said just as he finished his bottle. "Time to burp him, Mulder." Scully lifted William into her arms and grabbed the blanket to her right and threw it into her shoulder. While she was burping William the doorbell rang. Mulder went to answer it. It was her mother, Charlie, Michelle, Amanda, Michael, Bill, Tara, and Matthew. All the adults were carrying presents and Amanda also had a small one in her arms.

After they all hugged Mulder they walked over to Scully and whispered hello, she was still burping the baby. But not a moment later she stopped burping him and she held him up so he was facing them.

"WILLIAM!" Michael cheered and then his parents quieted him. Then William began to cry once again.

"Michael! You made him cry!" Matthew yelled at his younger cousin. Then Michael began to let out a soft cry.

"Don't y-yell at m-me, Mattie!" Michael told his cousin.

"Matthew, you don't yell like that okay?" Bill told Matthew and scooped him up into his arms so he could see William easier.

"He's been crying an awful lot today." Mulder told his in-laws and nephews and niece. "At every little thing," He said and then Scully handed William to her mother who sat in the rocking chair by the fire place. Everyone followed over to her and watched William.

"I heard you fainted, Fox?" Bill asked with a soft chuckle.

"Not exactly Bill. I just lost my balance and then consciousness."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Bill said.

"I guess so since everyone thinks so."

"I heard you threw up too." Charlie laughed. Mulder rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Well don't forget what you did when I had Michael, Charlie." Michelle laughed. "Remember? No? Well he also fainted but even before that when we were leaving for the hospital he left without me!" Everyone laughed and Charlie blushed.

Once William was asleep the put him into the bedroom where he continued to sleep.

"This time it was easy," Scully said. "The last few times I tried putting him in his basinet he would wake up and cry once he came out of my arms."

"Well then I guess he takes after his mother," Mrs. Scully said. "When you were a baby you'd always do that. You do that for me and your father."

They all sat in the living room and talked about what happened when each of them were born and then around 9 they all had to leave.

"Mulder," Scully started while coming back into the living room after putting William back to bed, this time in his basinet in Mulder and Scully's bedroom. "I think I'm going to try to get to bed before he wakes up again." Scully walked into the bedroom and Mulder followed. They silently changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed in each other's arms.

Around 2 am William began to whimper. Mulder decided to slide out of bed and take him into his arms before he started crying really loud.

"Hey buddy," Mulder said to his boy, carrying him out of the room. "What's wrong? Now, we're not going to wake up your mommy, okay? Just you and daddy right now. She's very tired." Mulder sat on the couch and began to hum to his son, but William would not fall asleep.

"Mulder," Scully yawned after walking down the stairs. "How long have you two been down here?"

"About 15 minutes. He won't fall asleep. Baby please go back to bed. You've taken care of him all day," Mulder said as Scully sat next to him. Scully took him into her arms and Mulder put his arm around Scully's back and on William's stomach.

"William, did we ever tell you what happened when you were born? Well your big tough daddy fainted. But when we saw you we fell in love. We already loved you though, I'm sure you remember us telling you that when you were still in my tummy." She paused. "Will aren't you tired, baby?" William just blinked a few times at them. "Mulder you have to be at work at 7 tomorrow."

"I know. I'll go back to bed once he falls asleep. Now, why don't you sing the song that you sang on the day he was born?" She smiled up at Mulder. That was a wonderful idea.

"_Jeremiah was a bullfrog… was a good friend of mine… Never understood a single word he said… but I helped him drink his wine_." As Scully continued on William's eyes began to close. "Joy to the world… All the boys and girls... Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea… joy to you and me." His eyes were finally shut and both Mulder Scully hummed to their son to ensure that he was sleeping. "I love you William." She told him.

"And I love you too Will." Mulder also said to his son. William once again opened his eyes and Mulder and Scully smiled down. "Will? You're supposed to be sleeping." Mulder rested his back against the back of the couch and Scully rested her head on his shoulder. William was resting on Mulder's chest and he fell asleep by having his back rubbed by his father. Soon after Scully placed a kiss on Mulder's cheek and the two parents fell asleep. Around 6:30 Mulder woke Scully up to tell her goodbye. He had just got done from putting William in the baby swing after Will had woken up.

---  
**I'm going to write more chapters. They're going to be about William Mulder and Scully as William grows. I'm going to go up to age 2. If you think this is a good idea tell me. If you think I should go up farther to age four or something also tell me. If I should just start a new fic and do this also tell me. Anyways just give me reviews and suggestions please.**

--Andrea :D 


	4. 6 months old BIG DECISION

**Chapter 4- 6 months Old  
Chapter 4 Alternate Title- Huge Decision **

Haven't updated in a long time and for that I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter Read and Review. 

--

Scully was up around 8AM with William. Skinner had told Mulder that do to his family issues he wouldn't have to come in until 9:30. William reached out to his daddy as he saw him come in for his coffee.

"Do you want your daddy, Will?" Scully asked her six month old son as she carried him over to Mulder.

"Hey there buddy! How's my Will?" William didn't answer of course as Mulder held him in his arms. Instead he just drooled all over his daddy. "Oh look at that Scully he takes after you with the drooling," Mulder laughed as Scully rolled her eyes. Suddenly William began crying like crazy.

"Oh, it's all because he just started teething, Mulder. I checked his mouth and you can see a little bump on his gums, poor baby. It's okay Will; mommy and daddy are both here." She smoothed his brown hair over his head as his blue eyes continued to tear as he wailed. Mulder put his arm around Scully's waist and looked down at William.

"What're we going to do for him?"

"Well, I am going to give him a cold clean wet wash cloth for him to chew on. But you are going to work. You are not staying here," She continued to hold William and bounce him up and down to try to quite him.

"But Scully-baby… he looks like he's going to be a lot of work. Are you sure? You're not going to get any sleep and I won't be home until five thirty."

"Mulder," Scully caressed his cheek as William quieted down. "We'll be fine. Get your coffee." They all walked into the kitchen and William began crying once again.

"Here, I'll hold him." Mulder held out his arms once he saw Scully struggling with doing a bunch of things at once. Mulder began to talk to William as Scully got the wash cloth. "Will, now you be good for your mommy. I know your teeth are hurting. They will hurt. But you'll get used to it," Mulder stood up. He took William and began to bounce him up and down. "Give mommy a kiss attack!" Mulder carried William over to Scully really fast and William put his hands on his mommy's smooth skin as he always would.

"Oh no Will you know what this means!" She took William into her arms. "Raspberries!" She pressed her lips to William's stomach and blew hard. This always made him laugh and feel better. Instead of baby cries William made an adorable baby giggle. A few minutes after they settled down Mulder was holding William at the table as he read the newspaper. He and Scully continued to drink their coffee. Scully saw William make that face that means he was about to cry. As soon as she saw him crinkle his nose she dashed over to the counter and wet the wash cloth. She took William into her arms and gave him the wash cloth to suck on.

"Well Scully," Mulder folded the paper and stood up. "I have to go now," He walked over to her and gave her a cute kiss on the lips.

"Say bye to Daddy, Will."

"Bye, baby boy," Mulder said as he kissed William on the forehead. William let go of the washcloth and stared up at Mulder as if he understood what was happening. "Bye Scully," He kissed her on the head just above the ear and he left.

"Now, as for you Will, you have to go back for a nap." She put him in her arms on the couch and she began to sing "Joy to the World" softly. Once she finished she put William down in his playpen on the pillow and covered him with a soft blanket.

Scully was asleep on the couch when she was awaken by a loud yelp coming from her son who was sitting in the playpen sucking on a set of colorful plastic keys.

"Will," She began to say as she shifted up on the couch. She saw her son happily sucking on keys in his mouth. She saw that it was already 12:00 and her cell phone began to ring. She dashed over to its place on the kitchen table. "Scully," She answered while walking over to her son once again. A smile became plastered onto her face as the voice spoke from the other end.

"Hey, it's me. How are you and William? Is he a lot to handle right now?"

"No, Mulder he's fine. We both just woke up and he is enjoying sucking on his keys. Hold on." She held the phone in between her ear and shoulder while reaching down to pick up William. "Do you want to say hi to him, Mulder?"

"I'd Love to."

"Okay, let me put the phone on speaker. Okay,"

"Hey there buddy. How's my Will?" William dropped the keys upon recognizing his daddy's voice. He reached out for the phone.

"William that was your daddy. Can you say hello?" Scully laughed watching William look at the phone.

"Oh, you should see him right now. Anyway how's work?"

"It's boring. Nothing but paperwork and you know I hate paperwork," He sounded like a five year old complaining about being made pick up his toys.

"Yes, Mulder I know. I remember how I always used to be the one doing the majority of it!" They both laughed and then William began to cry. "But I have to go… I don't know if you can hear him but William is crying for his lunch. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, see you at five. I love you, Scully."

"Love you too, Mulder." Once she hung up the phone she lifted her son up into her arms and began calming him down. "Shhh, it's okay baby. Mommy's going to get you your lunch. Shh," She carried him into the kitchen and sat him down at his high chair. His silent sobs soon stopped because once he was in that chair he expected his food. He clapped his hands as his mommy walked over with his bib, a towel, a spoon, and a jar of baby food. She snapped his baseball themed bib on and threw the towel over her shoulder so she was ready for the adventure of feeding her infant. Every day it was different sometimes he'd get upset, throw food, eat happily, and even knock everything over. Scully was hoping for a clean afternoon. She opened up the jar and dipped the airplane ended spoon in. "Okay Will open up." She whistled as she moved the spoon around. He giggled as he always would and eventually opened up his little mouth. "Good, Will." She said as she pulled the spoon from his mouth. He reached his little fingers over and into the peaches. Scully noticed just as he pulled them out. "Oh, Will. It's always something new with you isn't it?" She laughed as she grabbed the towel and attempted to grab his hand to wipe it off. William however, was too quick for his mommy. He wiped his hands on his face and giggled at the cool feeling. "No, no, no Will." She sighed. She wiped his face off and then his hands which made him cry. "Oh it's okay Willie." She smiled down at him and began feeding him again. He stopped once he saw the spoonful in front of his mouth. He gladly opened up and took what he was being offered.

Once he was done eating Scully lifted him up and tried getting him to go back to sleep. She knew this wasn't going to work after ten minutes. She laid him down on his back under a colorful play thing. This usually got him to sleep. She was right. Once again after 15 minutes William was asleep on his back. She walked him into his bedroom and laid him down in his crib.

--5:31--  
Mulder walked into the house and saw his son in the living room in his playpen. He noticed his daddy walk in. He made some high pitch baby sounds as Mulder walked over to his side and scooped him up.

"You're home," Scully turned around and said smiling. She just had finished dinner and was happy to finally see her husband. "And is 'the skin man' still coming over for dinner tonight?" They both chuckled.

"I don't believe we've called him that in quite some time. And yeah he said he'd be over around 5:40." William began playing with Mulder's nose. "And something smells great," Mulder said as he leaned down and kissed his wife. "Were you a good boy, Will? I hope you didn't give your mommy any trouble." William of course didn't answer he just reached up and explored his daddy's face with his hands. He grabbed his nose and tugged at it.

"Well, we did have a problem eating lunch, didn't we William?"

"Uh-oh, what happened," Mulder looked down at William's blue eyes.

"Well, William decided to be funny a put food all over his face. Isn't that right?" He just smiled up at his parents and continued to drool. The drool fell right on to Mulder's hands.

"He really takes after you doesn't he?" Mulder said implying the drool on his hand. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter where their dinner sat. "We're having roast." Mulder sat William down in his high chair and got everything to feed him while Scully leaned up against the counter and watched her two favorite gentlemen. Once the doorbell rang Scully rushed over to the door.

"Hello, Scully." Walter Skinner said as he walked through the door and allowed scully to take his coat.

"Hi, sir," After hanging up his coat Scully escorted him into the kitchen where Mulder and William were.

"Something smells great," he walked over to the high chair. "Hey, Mulder. And how's my godson?" Skinner asked William, who only smiled with food all over his face. He also made a cute little baby noise as Mulder tried wiping his little mouth.

"Don't let his adorable looks fool you; he can be quite a handful." Scully said as she lifted William into her arms and handed him to Skinner.

"Does that mean you won't be returning to work, tomorrow?" Skinner asked as Scully began putting food on their plates.

"No I am. I'm glad to. My mother can finally watch William," She paused in thought. "I'm just nervous about how he'll feel without me or Mulder around." She looked at William caringly and stroked his head of soft baby hair. Mulder put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Scully. He'll adapt." She only sighed and handed Mulder two plates to place in the dining room. After everything was set in the dining room Mulder took William away from Skinner and placed him in the play pen where he would be as they ate.

"You do notice," Skinner started to Scully as Mulder came back into the room. "That you two, although you're married and have a child still call each other Mulder and Scully." They all laughed at his words as all three began eating.

"I don't think I'd be able to call Scully Dana after all these years."

"Eight years, Mulder… Almost nine, can you believe it?"

"Whoever would have thought that you two would get together," He paused at his words. "Never mind almost everyone did." They all laughed once again.

"But I wouldn't be able to call her Dana because before we got married we've known each other for a little over seven years. And within those seven years she's been Scully to me. Not Dana."

"Exactly why I can't call him, Fox. It would be weird."

"If you think of all you two have really been through together it's amazing. You've been through more than a couple that has been married for around twenty years." Scully and Mulder looked over at each other smiling.

"It's true, we have. I can recall everything perfectly," Scully said.

After they finished eating everyone went into the living room for coffee. William sat in Scully's lap as they talked. He played with Mulder's hand while he sat there. He wouldn't touch his favorite toy alien right next to him, just Mulder's hand as he chewed on his pacifier.

"Sir, the real reason we asked you to dinner tonight," Scully started.

"Well, even though I have a burning passion for it… We think that it would be best for our family that we resign from the x-files. It's just that all the conspiracies… well we don't think that we could handle them with William."

"What if something happened to us because of it?"

"I understand agents. But the F.B.I. is one of those jobs where you have to put a lot at risk."

"And we both understand that," Mulder said. "It's just we think investigating non x-files could be safer than x-files, and…" Scully sensed hurt in Mulder's eyes. It was difficult for him to let go of something he loved so much.

"Actually sir, we still need time to think about this decision. It is a big decision and we need to put more thought into it."

"Well, we can meet in my office tomorrow if you think that would be enough time."

"Yes, that would be good," Scully said. Mulder just gave her a confused look.

"Now, I really must be going. I have some work I must catch up on before I go to sleep. I'll see you both tomorrow at work at 9:30." Scully and Mulder both walked Skinner to the door and then returned to the couch. William continued to play with Mulder's hand.

"What do you mean we still have to think about it? I thought we already decided."

"Mulder I think that anything in the F.B.I. is about just as dangerous the X-files. Okay maybe the x-files are really dangerous. The only thing that is dangerous is the conspiracies. Skinner could hire other agents to assist us,"

"I don't think that would be best."

"Well, what is best? Certainly leaving the x-files all together isn't."

"I thought you thought it was?"

"Not if it hurts you Mulder."

"I'm fine. And I don't mind." She stroked his cheek.

"You can't lie to me anymore and expect me not to know the truth. We've been on the x-files together for eight years now, almost nine. You've been driven by passion and you love it. One of the many reasons why I fell in love with you is because of your passion. I don't want you to throw everything all away. We've saved each other so many times before… many more than I can count and who can say that-"

"Scully but what if you can't save me. And what if a time comes where I can't save you?"

"We have to think about William I know that. I know William wouldn't want his father to give up on something he loves because of him."

"We've lost so much from the X-files, Scully. Both of us have. We're not losing our son. We've been taken by illnesses that have never been discovered yet. What if William contracts one of them from us? What if the conspiracy takes him away?"

"Do you think that I don't think about that? I want what's best for William but I also want what's best for you and me. I want you to be happy. I couldn't live every day knowing that you're not completely happy because you gave up something you love. I wouldn't be able to look at you," He grabbed her face with his free hand and gave her a kiss.

"We can't. You know we can't because of William. You and I both want him to be completely safe. Knowing that he is safe I am completely happy. Being with you makes me completely happy." Scully's eyes started to well up with tears.

"We've been on them so long together. I feel like giving it up is like giving all the memories up."

"No Scully, we have all the memories. We have them in our hearts, and we will never forget them." William pulled his mommy's hand to his daddy's. They both looked down at him. Mulder grabbed a hold of the hand that just been pulled to his. He gave it a tight squeeze and let it go.

"Okay then, Mulder. We'll let them go." Mulder reached over and dried her tears with his sweater. She laughed at his touch. "I love you," Scully told him as she stared down at her son who was now playing with his alien and leaning up against her.

"And I love you." Mulder got up and walk upstairs to their bedroom to change. When he returned Scully was almost asleep on the couch. She could barely keep her eyes open. Mulder sat down next to her and stroked her hair back with care. There was so much care in his eyes as he looked down at her. (A/n: just like he did in "All Things" of course!) "Why don't you go change and I'll put William to bed. He's looking pretty tired himself." Mulder picked up William into his arms. He had his arm around the alien. He was almost sleeping. He then pulled up his wife with his free hand.

"Okay," She mumbled as they both walked up the steps to the 2nd floor.

--  
Mulder began to change William into his pajamas. Mulder pulled out his blue ones that had bunny rabbits on it. William almost always slept with a hat on so he slid on the matching blue one with bunny ears. Mulder put down his sleeping son in his crib but not before kissing him goodnight.

"Your mommy and I love you a lot Will. We're sacrificing everything for you because you mean that much. Before I met your mommy work was my only love. Then your mommy became my love and work was second. Then you came along and now I only have two loves not three. You and you're mommy are my life. I love you both." Mulder turned around and there was Scully leaning up against the doorway in her white satin pajamas. "How long have you been standing there," He asked her as she walked forward.

"Just long enough to see you placing our son in bed and talking to him." She was right up against him. She put her head to his heart and heard his heart beat. "Mulder, let's go to bed. I'm tired and I have to return to work tomorrow."

"Okay." He picked her up and carried her off to their room where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

---  
**Took me forever to update. I'm sorry. It's the whole school thing. And then there's the fact that I haven't seen x-files in a while so I couldn't write. But luckily I got season 7 on DVD and watching about 2-4 episodes a day! I think I'm going to write a "Hollywood A.D." fan fiction and an "All things" one. That's after I update With Snow There's Magic. I need help with Secrets so if you read that please give me some helpful ideas. Please Review. **

--Andrea :D 


	5. 10 Months

**It's been a while since I have updated this story. But, let me assure you that will not happen a lot. I can't promise it but I'm pretty sure it wont. I know where I'm going with this. R&R  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these guys. (DAMN) :(  
**  
**CHAPTER 5: 10 Months**

William was just like any other ten month year old baby boy. He was curious about the world around him, and he was crawling everywhere. Whenever he wasn't in his crib, playpen, or in someone's arms he would crawling around the house with a close eye following him. Scully and Mulder have left the X-files, but they didn't leave the bureau entirely. No, during the day they would teach a few classes at Quantico before coming home to their beautiful baby boy who was being watched by Scully's mother. They would occasionally be a help on the X-files to the new agents, John Dogget and Monica Reyes. During the four months since they had resigned from the X-files agents Reyes and Dogget have become close friends of the family, and William had taken to them well.

The digital clock next to the bed where to bodies were sleeping had just stroke four thirty, and there was some noise coming from outside the door, waking Scully up. She shifted up from her husband's grasp squinting her eyes to adjust, even though it was still dark in the room.

"Mom," She called out thinking her mom was there, when she realized the noise had came from her son's bedroom. She let out a huge yawn and pulled the covers off of her, sliding out of bed and onto the carpeted floor. Mulder shifted in bed but was barely awoken. "Mom, you there," after once again getting no response, Scully became worried that someone was in the room with her son. The last time she called out she had awoken Mulder making him hurry to his feet, although tired. He followed her into the bedroom of their baby, who was expected to be soundly asleep in his crib.

"Scully, what's," he paused mid sentence as he paused behind her in the threshold of the bedroom. "William," Mulder sighed, seeing his son completely unharmed, but on the floor in his room on his fuzzy rug by all his stuffed animals.

"Is mommy and daddy's baby boy up already, Will?" Scully said walking over to the infant and scooping him up into her arms while he was holding his stuffed penguin. She pressed a kiss to the now smiling baby's face and walked him over to his daddy, where he reached out for him.

"How did you get out of your crib, buddy," Mulder asked his son with his worried face on as he placed a kiss in the same place his wife had. William let out a giggle at the touch.

"Here, let me change him," Scully had offered equally worried at the thought of how William had gotten out.

Lately, there had been some anomalous occurrences with William. They were inexplicable, and Mulder and Scully both tried to explain it to themselves but they couldn't. They both knew the truth though, but neither one could say it to the other. Their son was somewhat alien. There was a cure, and they knew it. There was an X-file that they had been called upon for help with. The father of that child had been exposed to the same alien virus that Mulder had been, which might've explained the connection between the two. Also, the mother of the child's story was almost if not identical to that of Scully's. It consisted of abduction, she was left barren, she had a cancer, a remarkable and miraculous recovery, and then she had found out about her pregnancy. She had given birth to what seemed to be a perfectly healthy baby girl, Brittney at six pounds and eight ounces. 

While investigating the case they began to fear the truth, the truth that was sure known. But they knew there was a cure because they baby had been injected with some substance that raised the iron level in his blood and had completely healed him. The anomalous occurrences ceased immediately following the injection. The hospital at which the baby was rushed to they had found with a blood test that the only thing wrong with the baby girl was that she had an elevated amount of iron in her blood. But other than that she was perfectly normal.

"Say, 'Hi Daddy'" Scully said carrying in a smiling William. Mulder sat up in the now lit bedroom on his side of the bed waving to his little boy. Scully placed William at the foot of the bed and took a seat right next to Mulder on the side the bed. He placed an arm around her small waist as she called out to William. "Come here, Willie," She waved with a smile as her and Mulder stared at awe at their child. William began to crawl at a fast pace towards the two until he reached Mulder's thigh. He pulled him onto his lap where Mulder held him.

"Scully, is there any…" He trailed off unable to finish the question.

"Mulder, how did this happen? Why is any of this happening? We saw him move things, and now he is getting up out of his crib at night. It may just be a coincidence, but he cannot even walk yet; how did he do it? I want you to look at the crib. Maybe it is easy to get out of for him. I'm guessing that there may be a loose screw. I don't want this happening again. He could get hurt. We can't have William getting hurt." She spoke fast and her voice cracked several times. All she could think about was that case that they assisted Reyes and Dogget on.

"What about the McCollum's?" Mulder asked in a soft tone, implying the case file that was on her mind.

"The McCollum's Mulder… I… No, I don't want to think about this. Maybe the reason he got out of his crib unharmed was luck…. Or maybe William is ready to stand… We should try." He could tell that what he said had worked her up a bit so he attempted to calm her by rubbing her back and placing a kiss on her neck. "Mulder…" She trailed off with tears escaping from the corners of her blue eyes. She turned and kissed him on the cheek, her hand cupped the other gently.

"Okay, we'll see if he can balance at all. But, after that, I want you to take a shower. We have to leave in two hours. It's already five," He said glancing up at the clock. Scully, got up slowly, wiping her eyes, and then she picked William up, getting ready for his first attempt at standing.

Scully knelt on the ground, with William before her. She held him under his arm pits and placed his feet so that they were touching the ground. Mulder sat in front of her, ready to catch William if and when he fell. Scully's eyes, which were still tearful met Mulder's as he nodded for her to let go. She looked at him for a moment apprehension rising in her eyes. She was nervous; he was too. But once Scully let go, William was on his feet by himself until he looked around. That was when he fell, about three seconds after being let go. Mulder quickly caught him. He whimpered in Mulder's hand as he spoke to calm him.

"Willie! You stood for Mommy and Daddy! You're just the smartest baby boy ever, huh?" His bottom lip that was sticking out turned into a smile at his daddy. "There's my boy's smile!" William giggled. Scully still sat in that same spot but she slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. "Baby," Mulder was referring to Scully who had directed her attention to him. "Go take a shower, I'll put on some coffee and watch Will. Your mom will be here soon." Scully just nodded and walked off into the bathroom. "Baby's don't normally take their first steps until they're one year. You know that. It's okay, Baby. William's already only a few months ahead."

"I know… I'll be out soon."

Right after Mulder had gotten done putting the coffee grounds into the coffee machine, he was sure that the bathroom had become steamy. He walked up the steps with William in his arms, into the bedroom and then made his way into the bathroom.

"Now, Will," He told his son before entering the bathroom. "You have to be quiet." Mulder opened the door and the steam met their faces. "Just getting a towel…for William. He spit up a bit while drinking his bottle."

"Oh, is he okay?" A worried Scully asked.

"It's nothing," Mulder lied the whole way through. He wasn't getting a towel for William, and William had not spit up. He noticed that Scully was upset and he wanted to cheer her up in the most cutest of ways.

'I love you, G-Woman 3,' was written on the bathroom mirror followed by Mulder and William's hand prints.  
After grabbing a towel before stepping out on to the bathroom floor, Scully looked up and saw the most darling sight. She saw what Mulder had written. He had done it before, but not for a long time. That was just the thing to make her feel better. All she needed was another reminder.

Scully walked into the bedroom with the cold air rushing at her face. She spent the next 30 minutes pulling herself together by drying her hair so that it was straight, putting on makeup, and of course getting one of her work outfits on. While she was doing so she had not forgotten about what Mulder had written on the mirror. So, when she stepped out of the bedroom she went straight for Mulder who she expected was either in the kitchen or living room. But, Scully was stopped by her mother who was in William's bedroom tidying up. Mrs. Scully pulled Scully into a hug before letting her go look for her husband.

After walking down the steps she saw Mulder on the couch ready a newspaper. He was fully dressed for work and in front of him was his coffee. At feeling her presence, Mulder put down his paper and gazed up at Scully who was now smiling violently, so in love. She ran towards him and jumped up onto his lap, straddling him. Scully nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I see you're feeling better," He said into her hair, rubbing her back. "I take it you saw the mirror?"

"Yes," She whispered.

"Well, it wasn't my idea it was William's," He said, pointing to the infant in the play pen.

"Aw thank you, Willie," She laughed and then put her attention back on Mulder. "I love you both very much," They stared into each other's eyes. Scully's fingers danced along Mulder's collar bone, tracing it, unconsciously. "You're amazing," She moved closer her lips almost touching his. "And you gave me this amazing son. We'll finds out what he really is. We'll find out the truth. But we'll both still love him and each other just as much, no matter what," Her lips grazed upon his at the end of her last sentence. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a long deep kiss which ended about a minute later.

"Uhm," Mrs. Scully started a few moments after they had pulled away from each other. "Fox, maybe you two should leave now. I don't want you to be late for work." Mrs. Scully smiled after bending down to pick up her grandson.

"You're right mom. We're gonna be late!" Scully sprung up from her placed with Mulder and rushed to the kitchen counter to grab her coffee. She was just about to reach for a mug when she saw that it was already in a thermos for her. She turned to Mulder and smiled.

"I knew we were going to be in a hurry," She smiled at him a whole hearted smile. Then, Scully walked over to the playpen after placing hug coffee down on a side table in the living room. She bent down to pick up William who was preoccupied with a set of plastic keys.

"Now, you be good for grandma." She placed a wet kiss on his cheek making him giggle. "Mom I just changed him about an hour and a half ago," She started as she handed William to Mulder who said goodbye to his son. "You should feed him after we leave. He hasn't eaten yet. And please just," She paused thinking over her words. "Keep a good eye on him… he's been somehow getting out of his crib lately and I don't want him to hurt himself trying it." She gave her mom a tight hug.

"He'll be fine Dana; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you again mom for helping out," Mulder gave his son to Mrs. Scully after placing a kiss on his forehead and smiling goodbye. He gave Mrs. Scully a tight squeeze of the shoulder and a loving smile as he followed Scully out the door to work. 

---  
Each lesson went by slow it seemed to the two who anticipated seeing each other on breaks. Mulder had one more break than Scully had. To her students she was none as Dr. Scully. Not as Dr. Mulder… for work she had kept her maiden name, but for everything else she was known as Dana Mulder.

As the last few minutes of Scully's last class on pathology ended Mulder stood in the doorway awaiting for the cadets dismissal. Scully smiled to him when she saw him. Once t he bell rang everyone sprang up and left… except for a student named Vince and another named Gianni who had a few questions on today lesson. After their departure from the room Mulder went up to Scully and pulled her into a hug and placed a sweet pure kiss on her lips.

"You ready for Lunch," Mulder asked and pulled her out the door, holding her hand the whole way to his office.

"Yep, the whole 10 minutes of it," She laughed .

"Well, at least yours is extended since you have no classes after it." They entered an office that wasn't too clean…. But a bit messy. It slightly resembled the X-files office that they once shared… But not really. Scully had bought Mulder another 'I Want to Believe' poster, a chair resided both in front and behind the desk, and Fox Mulder was placed in the front of the desk, in front of all the papers that lay on it.

"For some reason your office gives me back a lot of memories." She said looking up at the ceiling at a bunch of pencils stuck in it. She gave a half smile to Mulder.

"Good or bad ones," He laughed, but she did not.

"Ones I miss… a lot" Scully sat down and took out her salad and began pouring on the Caesar dressing. Mulder watched curiously to try to see what she was thinking. Her face was blank, and for the first time in years he could not see what she was thinking.

"We still help on cases baby, you and me," He decided to use the name baby, hoping that it would cheer her up a bit. She had had a rough morning. "Our memories are good. With Will there'll be so many more. And I'm sure with the trouble I get into you'll be able to save my ass hundreds of more times." He added with a laugh, making her have on as well. He took a bite into his sandwich and for the rest of the lunch they ate in silence. Both indulged in their own thoughts.

They finished off the short ten minutes in silence, and Scully didn't even notice that Mulder had gotten up to leave. He put his arms around her, making her jump at his touch. But, he soon calmed her with a kiss at an angle onto the corner of her lips.

"I'll see you later, Scully," He whispered. Before Mulder reached the door Scully got up and threw her arms around him, closing her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Mulder." Obviously by the look in her eyes, and the shaking of her body he could tell she wasn't. But he didn't ask her again or say that she was lying. He just held her in his arms for a few more seconds before letting go to get to his class, who was already waiting behind the door, some probably peeking in threw at their private moment behind the glass. Finally, he withdrew his self from Scully, who waited the next forty minutes in his office, gathering her thoughts together. She was worried, about her son. 

But Scully did not need to worry. Her mother had everything under control. Nothing abnormal had happened. William was acting just like any 10 month old would. Everything was normal and everything was fine. She soon found that out when she called her mother. Scully felt relieved as she clicked end on her cell. Everything was okay. Scully was completely satisfied. She sighed in relief and decided that she should get going to her own office where she would grade papers.

---

"Mom how was everything," Scully asked as she busted through the doors with Mulder, seeing her mother on the couch reading a book. Scully went to the playpen to see William sleeping, she smiled.

"Everything is fine Dana. Now please tell me what's the matter?" Dana didn't answer she just picked up William who had just now opened his eyes seconds before.

"She's just worried about William," Mulder whispered to his mother in law. Mrs. Scully accepted the answer but wondered why.

"Well, I guess I have to be going," Mrs. Scully said giving her son in law a hug and then walking over to her daughter and grandson to say goodbye to both of them. 

"Well, I guess I'll go get dinner started," Scully said putting William down on the floor next to a toy Tonka truck of his. Mulder stared thoughtfully at her as she made her way into the kitchen. He hated when she tried to conceal her emotions. To other people she would be considered as ridiculously good at it, but to him she was horrible at it. She could see right through it all, to her true self.

Mulder watched William and played with him while Scully prepared dinner for their family. Mulder sat on the rug in the middle of the living room with his son talking and playing with him. William had such a huge admiration for his daddy, and it could be seen at that early age.

When Scully had finished dinner and had sat the places at the table, she walked over to behind the couch to watch Mulder and William. They were both playing with a toy that Bill had gotten for William. You had to press a button to make a farm animal pop up and make noise. William was thoroughly enjoying this. He loved the mooing cow. He would crack up every time. He even laughed when Mulder tried to imitate it. Scully smiled when she saw him laugh at his father. He just looked so adorable in his little overalls. His blue eyes that he had gotten from his mother stared up at his father with such admiration and love, and then William had noticed his mommy and turned to her, still smiling with the same admiration and love. Mulder had taken notice to what William was now looking at and he smiled as well.

"Is mommy done with dinner, Willie?" Mulder picked up William off of the floor and walked over to Scully placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, Mommy is Daddy," she smiled at her son who was smiling back. William loved smiling. "Is my big boy hungry?" The conversation was interrupted by ring of the doorbell. "Put him in his high chair Mulder; I'll get the door." While Mulder pulled out the high chair and placed William in it, Scully had opened the door to find a delivery man. "Hello."

"Hi. Uhm does," The young man in his twenties looked at his clipboard. "Mr. Fox Mulder or Mrs. Dana Mulder live here?" He asked as Scully's eyes fell on the big package before her.

"Yes, I'm she. Do you know what that is?" She asked pointing to the brown package.

"No, ma'am. I just deliver them….if you could sign here, please. My girlfriend expects me soon… so I'm in a bit of a hurry." He handed her his neon green clipboard where she signed. He gladly left, leaving her to take in the package to wonder what was inside of it. She left it in the hallway and returned to her family in the kitchen where William was about to be fed.

"Baby, where's all of his baby bibs?" Mulder asked searching the kitchen as Scully came in.

"I'll go get one from the bedroom." At her return Mulder had already fixed his and Scully's plates and had William's jar of food opened. "Here, I'll feed him," She suggested trying to reach for the jar in his hand and the spoon, after she had placed the bib on William.

"No, no it's fine. I'll do it." Scully agreed and sat down starting on her meal.

"Open wide for the spaceship!" Mulder said to William, making Scully giggle at his choice of words.

"Spaceship, Mulder?" William opened up as the 'spaceship' flew in delivering strained peas. Mulder laughed and gave Scully a wink.

While Scully and Mulder were both not looking, William reached his hand into his strained peas, like he did before with his peaches when he was six months old. Mulder turned around to see William holding out his hand to his daddy.

"Aaa Aaa" William yelled; it sounded much like 'DaaDaa' would without the two A's.

"Aw, look Mulder, he's trying to feed you," laughed Scully who cracked up in laughter, smiling at her infant. Mulder laughed too. He was glad that Scully was laughing. It was a real laugh, not a fake one to conceal her feelings. William however was confused. He kicked his legs and yelled again his arm was outstretched and then it came it towards his mouth, attempting to feed himself.

"Oh, no Willie," Mulder was still laughing but tried to be serious as he went to the counter to get one of William's towels to clean him off. "Come here sweetie," William looked up at his Daddy and allowed him to wipe off his hands and face. William giggled at the touch of the fuzzy blue towel. 

---  
After dinner Mulder and Scully sat in the living room watching a movie that was on TV. They both did not know the name of it, and both had gotten very bored with it. Scully had forgotten of the package that had arrived and Mulder did not take any notice to it. Mulder got up from the couch from where Scully laid on him, almost asleep. But then she was completely awake and watched Mulder move to the playpen which wasn't too far away.

He picked William up with care and placed him on the ground below him still holding his hands. Scully sat up on the couch, watching William and Mulder. Mulder knelt down behind William and placed his hands on his waist as he stood there. William wasn't shaky as he stood staring up at his mother who was silent, watching. After a moment or two, Mulder had let go, allowing William to stand by himself. He stood there for a moment or two and then began to look a bit shaky so Mulder grabbed his waist once again, to steady him. Scully reached for the camera on the coffee table in front of her and turned it on, taking a picture of Mulder holding William. A few seconds later Mulder let go again, and Scully took a picture of William standing all by himself. Tears rushed down Scully's cheeks as she smiled down at her son's big accomplishment.

"You okay?" Mulder asked when he saw her cry.

"Just happy," She smiled back.

Scully and Mulder didn't want to make any sounds to let William lose his focus and fall. So after a minute of William standing Mulder lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Willie! You just stood for Mommy and Daddy again! We are so proud of you, Baby Boy!" He sat on the couch with him, placing him on Scully's lap.

"Soon, you'll be running around the couch for us," Scully laughed cupping her son's cheek and kissing his forehead. "Aw, are you tired, baby?" Scully asked her son upon seeing the yawn escape his small mouth. "Well, we better get you to bed then, huh?" She cradled him in her amrs and walked off intot he direction of the steps.

"Oh, Scully, at the door this evening… was that a delivery guy with a package?"

"Oh that just completely slipped my mind. Yeah, I didn't look in it. Is it yours?"

"Actually, it's Williams. I saw it online today at work. I decided to have it delivered right away. It's toy, we'll get it out tomorrow."

Scully changed William into his thermal spaceship pajamas and carried him into her and Mulder's bedroom where he would sleep since Mulder still had to take a look at that crib. Mulder sat on the bed reading over a case file that John had delivered to his office.

"Hey there sleepy head," Mulder said as Scully walked in cradling William in her arms in a blanket. Mulder got up and kissed Scully, lovingly while she held the baby (A/n: LIKE IN EXISTENCE…except here Scully is holding William) "Here let's get him on the bed." Mulder took the almost asleep baby boy ans placed him in the middle of the bed.

Mulder lay down and so did Scully on either side of the sleeping infant. Scully reached her hand out to stroke Mulder's face as he spoke in a low whisper so he didn't wake William. 

"Hey, now I want you to know that I love you," Scully stopped him

"I've always known that," She reassured.

"Well, today you looked so upset and in broke my heart. I promise you that I will do all I can to fix everything. Everything will be okay with our little family. I just want you to relax for me and for William." Scully's eyes welted up with tears as she remember all that had been going on that day. Mulder took her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it before reaching his own out and stroking her hair.

"I love you," She said in a whisper.

"I love you too," He smiled back into her eyes and wiped away her falling tears. "Goodnight, Scully."

---  
**A bit long. And it took me a while to write. I'll be updating more frequently now that my mid terms are FINALLY over. SMILES. But then, come February I'll have a bunch of scheduling I'll have to do for my next year's classes. I'm thinking of taking Anatomy, Physiology, and Medical Terminology next year. You know, to maybe become a Scully. Oh and I have track… but I always find time. Please review and let me know what you think. I have a good ending for this story. :D**

-A 


	6. 11 Months

**First real steps. First word. First time in a lake.  
Scully's sick. William's birthday is in a week. **

**11 months.**

William was finally finishing his first year of life. He was 11 months and three weeks old and just like any parent would be doing; his two parents were planning a big celebration. Scully stressed over the whole thing and wouldn't let it slip her mind for a second. Since William's birthday fell on a Saturday, his party would be that after noon. Mulder kept reassuring Scully that everything would fall into place and not stress over it. She would calm down; however, she would not listen. It was going to be an outside birthday party. It was late May and they felt that outside would be the best. Plus, they had just had their backyard renovated and it was perfect for a party. However, Scully felt that all the stress from the party had been causing her to get nauseated and dizzy from time to time. Suspecting it was brought on by stress and less important, she did not tell Mulder.

"William was a bullfrog," Scully said to William as Mulder held him in his arms at the kitchen table. "Was a good friend of mine," He began to laugh hard as Scully began to tickle him. Her stomach was slowly turning making her feel uneasy, but she ignored it completely.

"Ma-ma," Could be heard while he was laughing. Mulder and Scully both looked at one another and gasped in disbelief.

"Mulder, did he just-"

"Did you say 'Ma-ma'," Mulder asked his son spinning him around to look at him.

"Ma-ma," William cheered clapping his hands together. A huge smile appeared on both parent's faces.

"Willie! You just said your first word," Scully smiled picking her son up and giving him kisses. "Ma-ma," William didn't say it again he just smiled widely and giggled in excitement.

"Now how about 'Da-da'," Mulder asked his son. William was still smiling at saying his first words. "No? Maybe later," Mulder placed a kiss on William's cheek before grabbing the diaper bag. "You ready to go?" Scully was asked by Mulder as he kissed her cheek just as he did to William.

"Mhmm," She smiled up to him and then turned her attention to her son in her arms.

"Are you ready to see Grandma, Willie?" William clapped his hands and laughed as him, Scully, and Mulder made their way out the door. 

---  
Bill and Charlie's families were already there by the time Mulder and Scully arrived. Mulder glanced over at Scully, she had fallen asleep. Then he looked back to William, who was sleeping as well. Mulder decided that it would be best if he took William in and then got Scully after. Mulder went around to William's side after getting his diaper bag and putting it onto his shoulder. The air was humid and hot. Mulder just hoped there was air conditioning in the house.

"Fox," Mrs. Scully exclaimed opening the door. Apparently she said it a little too loud; William stirred in Mulder's arms.

"Shhh," Mulder said softly to William, allowing him to calm down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fox!" She whispered softly. "Aw look at how cute he is in his little overalls. Oh, where's Dana?"

"She's sleeping in the car; I was about to go get her."

"Oh well, I'll take my grandson. Tell her that brunch is done. I'm about to go get everyone outback. They're by the lake." 

"Okay, I will," Mulder walked out and towards the car. He could see that Scully was still asleep.

He opened the car door and kneeled onto the asphalt. It was as burning hot. An egg would be able to fry on it. He jumped up after hurting his knees, and let out a short girly shriek, causing Scully to squirm.

"Mulder," Scully flicked her eyes open to see Mulder rubbing his knees.

"Did I wake you?"

"That girly shriek was you?" Scully laughed causing Mulder to look away in embarrassment. "No, you didn't wake me up, Mulder. Where's our son?" Scully said after looking back an finding an empty car seat.

"I took him inside." Mulder unbuckled her seat belt and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Brunch is ready. Everyone's here." Scully swung her legs out to stand on the asphalt with Mulder. She wore brown old navy flip flops, tan shorts, and a brown fitted t-shirt. The sunlight hit Scully and made her look like a goddess to Mulder, and then she just collapsed into his arms. "Scully!" Mulder yelled, worried. Scully looked up to him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," She just laughed it off. "I'm just a little bit dizzy," She admitted.

"Are you sure that you're okay," He cupped her face to get a good look at her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." She pulled Mulder's hand down away from her face and held it as they walked to the door.

"Dana!" Scully smiled warmly as her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "Fox, come here. I haven't greeted you properly, have I?" Mrs. Scully held out to him once they were both in the hallway.

---  
Walking into the dining room, three children charged at Mulder and Scully both.

"Uncle Fox!" Mulder looked down to see a familiar smiling face, a five year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and a pink Barbie bathing suit with a tutu on.

"Hello, Amanda." Mulder picked her up into his arms and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I haven't seen you in a while! How's the lake?"

"So fun Uncle Fox! Daddy was throwing me and Matthew in! Michael couldn't be thrown in though since he's only two! Him and Mommy were in the shallow end playing. Since he's a baby he was in his floaties." Just like any five year old she couldn't stop talking. Mulder put her down once he felt a tugging at his sleeve.

"Hi!" Another five year old cheered. It was Matthew, Bill's boy.

"Hey there Mattie!" Mulder picked him up and got a high five from his little buddy before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mulder felt a pull at his pants so he looked down and decided to pick up the other child. Michael was two and always smiling.

"Hey there Mikey!" Mulder kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Faw" Michael couldn't yet make the 'x' sound so he was now referred to as 'Uncle Faw'.

"Go eat your breakfast, boys." Mulder told his nephews, setting them down on the ground.

"But I want to tell you something!" Matthew pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, making him look so adorable.

"After you eat, I promise." Mulder ruffled his red hair before Matthew dashed off to the table.

"Look who's up," Tara said coming downstairs once everyone but her was seated at the table eating Mrs. Scully's famous blueberry pancakes. She carried William over to Scully.

"Ma-ma!" William yelled, happily before he sat in Scully's lap. Everyone around looked amazed.

"Why hello there Mommy's baby boy!" Scully placed a noisy kiss on William's cheek making him giggle in amusement.

"Yep," Mulder started and then took in a gulp of orange juice. "William said his first word this morning." The adults at the table all awed.

"That's pretty early," Michelle started, tying back her hair. "I know Amanda and Michael both didn't start talking to their fourteenth month."

"Well, he's turning one year old next week, so it's not that early," Mrs. Scully added. 

"Can he walk, Dana?" Tara questioned sitting down at her place.

"Only with mine or Fox's help. I'm so scared to let him go by himself." Scully laughed.

"Oh but you'll have to at some point," Tara told her with a smile.

"She's just afraid of him to get hurt," Mulder got back into the conversation as soon as he finished his second and last pancake.

"Tara was just like that," Bill interrupted. "It must be a mother thing. I'm sure that once you allow him to try walking by himself he'll be able to. Mattie was like that."

William began opening and closing his mouth, telling Scully that he was hungry.

"Willie, are you hungry? Would you like Mommy to feed you?" Scully asked her baby standing up from her seat. She had finished her meal and planned on taking it to the sink soon.

"Baby, I'll get your plate," Mulder smiled, taking his and hers to the sink. Scully mouthed thank you as she went to find the diaper bag in the living room.

While Scully was feeding William, Mulder came to join them both. When finished the small family decided to go upstairs to get changed.

---  
"No bikini," Mulder fake pouted in his black trunks. (A/n: Sorry F. Mulder lovers... no red speedo. I didn't think it would be appropriate for a family get together.)

"I had to look like a mommy today," Scully smiled as she tried to tie her tankini at the top. Mulder put an end to her fussing and took the ties on her neck to tie.

"Thank you," She smiled, turning around and placing a passionate kiss on his lips and then pulling away quickly making him want more. "William," She sung out, turned away, and headed to the bed where their son was laying. "Are you ready for your first time swimming, Willie?" William smiled up at his mommy and reached out his hands to be lifted up.

"Ma-ma"

"Yes Willie, Mommy's going to pick you up," Scully told her son and picked him up. He was wearing his brand new blue Mickey Mouse swimming trunks, and Mulder was carrying his inner tube along with their three towels.

---  
William began to kick his feet and legs, squirming, trying to get out of his mother's arms.

"Ma-ma!" William whined trying to get onto the floor.

"Scully, let him down; he can do it without us." Mulder gave Scully a reassuring look which she returned with her own.

"Oh, alright Mulder..." Scully placed William onto the floor, holding his hands.

"Come here, Willie," Mulder repeated a few time before William took a few cautious steps forward and then turned into a wobbly walk. He wobbled straight into Mulder's arms and Mulder hugged him close. "Good job, Buddy!" Mulder congratulated as Scully walked over with a huge smile and a few tears.

"He did it, Mulder! William, you walked for Mommy and Daddy!" William giggled loudly when Scully placed a noisy kiss on his cheek before they walked out the door.

----  
"Uncle Fox! Uncle Fox!" Little Amanda ran towards her uncle in her bathing suit! "Can you play with me and Mattie? Daddy and Uncle Bill went out to the store. And we want to play."

"Of course, I can sweetie. Let me just get your cousin William settled and your Aunt Dana." Mulder said, laying out the towels and setting down the inner tube.

Scully set William down on the towel and began to put on his sun block. William giggled the whole time, and did not mind when he had to get it on his face. Mulder picked up the inner tube and Scully set William down into it. It was one of those for infants that had the little holes for their two legs. It had a banana as a back rest as well as a palm tree attached to act as a shield for the sun.

"That's a cute inner tube, Mulder," Tara said as the little family made their way towards the little bit of sand at into the water. "Where'd you find it?"

"Wal-mart, Tara," Mulder told his sister-in-law just as Amanda came near to drag him off to play with her and Mattie.

"Uncle Fox, can you throw me and Mattie in the water?" Amanda asked sweetly. Mulder looked over at Scully, who was putting William into the water; she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Amanda, let's go," She dragged her off to where Matthew was.

William was sitting in the inner tube and splashing his arms around in the water. The water splashed in Scully's face as she laughed with her son.

"Do you like the water, William?" William pulled his hands out of the water and began to clap them. "Are you mommy's little swimmer," William continued to giggle as Scully spoke to him.

"Amanda Rae!" Michelle yelled as she walked onto the patio. Bill soon followed her.

"Matthew William!" Bill yelled equally as loud but with a little more seriousness.

"What's wrong, Bill? Michelle?" Tara called back, wondering what was going on.

"Tara, our son, as well as our niece, hid their breakfasts under the table cloths when nobody was looking."

"Matthew!" Tara scolded her five year old, who was now realizing his fault. "Matthew, Amanda, go into the house now!" Tara got up to follow them into the house. 

"I'm sorry Mommy," Could be heard in the distant from a sorry five year old boy as Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How do you like the water William?" Mulder asked his son who continued to splash around in happiness.

"He loves it Mulder, look at him!" Scully smiled to her husband who had something behind his back.

"Lookie, Will, it's your ducky!" Mulder squeaked it catching William's attention. The baby soon reached out for his duck, and gladly accepted it.

"William, you're having so much fun aren't you, baby?"

---  
After a while both Scully and Mulder grew tired and decided to take William out of the water. Mulder lifted William out of the inner tube while Scully carried it to the towels. The three sat on the towels, and Scully dried off William.

"And you were afraid that William wouldn't like the water, Scully," Mulder laughed as Scully finished drying William's head.

"Well, I just didn't want to spend a lot of money on that thing if William wouldn't like it." She smiled to her son who was laying on the towel exhausted. "One year, Mulder... Wow time really does fly. Doesn't it?" Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's waist, kissing her on the temple.

"It does. Soon he'll be off to school, then in high school, then college, and before you know it he'll be getting married," Scully raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're jumping to far ahead. First let's get him through kindergarten." Mulder laughed as he stood up and cradled William in his arms. His son was almost asleep.

Scully stood up to follow suit, since they were going in. But apparently she stood up to fast and fell back down onto the towel.

"Scully?" Mulder said in a panic, trying not to disturb William. "Are you okay?" He looked extremely worried as Scully looked up into his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just stood up too fast and got a little dizzy again; that's all." She stood up with ease, trying to reassure Mulder with a smile. "I'm fine Mulder."

"Scully... if you keep getting dizzy like this I want you to go to the doctor." Mulder wrapped his free arm around Scully's waist as they made their way to the patio.

"I'm fine Mulder really; I am. But just to prove to you that I am I'll go to the doctors."

"Good thank you. I love you, and I just want to make sure your okay." Mulder placed a kiss on her lips as they opened the sliding door to find everyone in the next room, the family room, asleep.

---  
**please review guys! hope you liked it.  
Next chapter something bad/good happens with William and the whole thing discussed in my last chapter.**  
**-A.**


	7. Something Horrible

**It's been confirmed guys, Mitch Pileggi will be in the XF2 movie. Gilly leaked at the press conference at the Wondercon that she has a doodle from Mitch! And I am still confused by the teaser for it! I guess I'll have to watch it a few more times. Oh and David's quote at the convention about scenes Gillian was sucking in. HILARIOUS. Oh, and Gilly mentioning Bad Blood constantly! I'm way to excited for the movie. Really Excited. **

please read and review:D

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files! I just borrow them for a while.

In this chapter: That bad thing that I said was going to happen to William... It happens in this chapter. Scully has her doctor's appointment. Keep in mind, Jeffrey Spender is not in my story!

Chapter 7: Something Horrible

It was 7am and Mulder was getting ready to leave. The room was already lit by the sunlight the flowed into the room. Scully was still not feeling well; she had a doctor's appointment at nine. Mulder finished tying his tie just when he saw Scully turn in bed.

"Mmm, morning," She moaned out to Mulder. He spun around fully to face Scully. She was now sitting up in bed against the headboard. He walked towards her and sat down.

"You feeling better," He asked, tucking a hair behind her ear with care, and then caressing her face. Scully looked down and shook her head. "Well, you have your appointment today. Maybe Dr. Schwartz can figure out what's wrong." He kissed her forehead, and got off of the bed. Just then a wail from William's room sounded. It was not a cry of pain but one for attention.

"I hope that, crib is fixed," Scully told Mulder, pulling back the covers, and sliding out of the bed.

"Scully, just rest. I'll go get him." Mulder tried blocking the door to get through. "I don't need any rest, Mulder. Let me just go see my baby," She pushed her way through past Mulder. He followed her into the nursery.

William was in the corner of his bedroom, kneeling on the floor with his stuffed animals.

"Mulder," Scully whispered to him. "I thought you fixed that crib." Mulder just looked to Scully and picked up his son in his arms.

Once Mulder had turned around to face Scully again with William in his arms he had saw that she had disappeared.

"Scully?" Mulder called out walking out of the door with William in his arms.

He made his way into the bedroom and found the door to the bathroom completely open. Sounds of Scully retching could be clearly heard. So, Mulder put down William and made his way to his wife's side.

He held back her hair while she emptied herself into the toilet. Once finished, Mulder kissed Scully on her cheek and helped her up. William waddled into the bathroom with them.

"You okay," Mulder caressed Scully's cheek after flushing the toilet.

"I'm fine... I'll be okay," William screamed breaking the mood.

"Come here, Willie," Mulder picked him up and hugged him. "Mommy's sick. Being sick is not good." The doorbell sounded and Mulder made his way with William to answer it.

---  
"Fox," Mrs. Scully embraced him. William was standing right beside him. "How is she? How's my little girl?" Mrs. Scully picked up William to say hello. "Why isn't Grandma's big boy getting bigger and bigger?" William clapped his hands together and laughed.

"She's upstairs," Mulder began to make his way back to the steps. "She's... well, I don't know what's wrong." The four of them walked back up the stairs and turned to the left to their bedroom. "Scully," Mulder said caringly; she was sitting on the bed, in a plain white top and her pajama pants.

"Dana, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Scully's mom pulled her pale daughter into a hug. Scully shook her head, on the verge of tears.

"I've been better," She tried lighting up the mood but it didn't quite work. "Mulder, you better get to work. I don't want you to be late on a count of me." She looked weakly to Mulder. He put William on the floor and rushed to her side on the bed opposite of her mother.

"Okay, but I want you to call me as soon as you get back from the doctor's okay?" He pushed back some hair that had not been tucked behind her ear. She nodded. Mulder kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you, Dana," Mulder whispered into her ear before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. He got up and scooped William into his arms. "You be good for Grandma. Okay, Will? You're going to be the man in the house while Daddy's at work." Willie smiled and clapped his hands together again. That was certainly his favorite thing to do. "Oh, and Maggie," Mulder started. "Be careful with that window in William's bedroom. "There's something wrong with it."

---  
Scully sat dizzily in the waiting room of her doctor's office. Surrounding her were children with colds, sore throats, and other adults who look miserable. To her this place was just a miserable place to be, but she fit in with no problem.

"Dana Mulder?" The receptionist called in the waiting room, knocking Scully out of her own thoughts. Grabbing her purse beside her, she stood up quickly. Perhaps she stood up too quickly. She collapsed right to the ground with a thump. Others in the waiting room rushed to her side, as well as the receptionist. One lady in the back yelled for the doctor who came running out. Her eyes were closed and she was unconscious. Within a few moments, she regained consciousness on the cold floor of the waiting room. The other patients were told to give her breathing room, so they backed away.

"What happened," Scully tried to lift her head quickly. She learned the hard way that she shouldn't had done so.

"Easy now Mrs. Mulder," A woman with short caramel blonde hair had told her. She assisted her up, while other people in the room watched curiously. "I'm going to take you into one of the patient rooms. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine," The woman let go, and Scully instantly felt a little harsh. "Thank you," She added.

Once in the room, Scully was instructed to sit on the table like she would for any other check up.

"By the way, I'm Doctor Elaine Rice. Now what exactly seems to be the problem?" She sat down in the chair beside Scully, ready to listen.

"Well, I'm a doctor myself, and I cannot exactly find out what is wrong. I've been nauseated, I've experienced fatigue, and as you can see I get quite dizzy. But, it hasn't caused me to collapse yet."

"I've read on your past medical history that you had cancer. Do you feel that this might have been the cause? I know this sounds scary, but do you feel that maybe it has come back?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Scully answered a bit uneasily.

"I'm going to have Nurse Amanda take your blood pressure and etcetera," She gestured to the woman whom Scully did not even know was in the room with her. "I'll be back in a few moments."

---

"Okay, I'll just ask you the usual questions so I can update your medical history before I run any of the tests." Scully nodded, agreeing. She knew this quite well. She could remember being shadowing a doctor in high school. Not to mention this is what usually happens for a checkup. "Any allergies to any medications?"

"No."

"Are you using any medications?"

"No."

"Has anyone in your family had a sudden death?"

"No."

"Does your family have a history of heart failure or heart related problems?"

"Yes, my father."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Are you currently, sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Do you use any form of contraception?"

"No."

"Dana, it seems to me that you may be pregnant."

"I don't see how that may have happened. I'm sure in my medical records you read that I had been kidnapped and had unknown medical procedures done to me against my will," Scully began to recall her past. "I was also returned in grave condition. Apparently those medical procedures had left me barren."

"But, you have a son. Is that correct? A son who you had given birth to after failed attempts of invitro fertilization."

"Yes, that is correct. But me and my husband both do not understand how or why it happened."

"I'm just saying that it is a possibility, and that I think we should check to make sure. Now," Elaine opened the drawer and brought out a sterile bag which had a medical cotton swab inside of it. "I'm going to take some samples of the cells in your mouth" Scully opened up her mouth wide so the doctor could swab the side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I need to use the restroom." Scully got up off the table, slowly this time being careful not to get dizzy and fall.

"Alright, here," She reached into her drawer again, this time pulling out a cup. "Why don't you get a urine sample since you're using the restroom anyways?"

Scully walked into the restroom with the cup, and just then her hip began to vibrate. She pulled her cell phone from her jean pocket. She was receiving a call from her own house.

"Mom?" Scully sounded unsure. Her voice echoed in the small bathroom.

"Dana, when will you be getting back?" Her voice sounded shaky and uneasy.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Scully grew worried.

"No, William's just fine. He's eating his cheerios." She sighed in relief.

"Well that's good. I'll be about an hour. That's approximately when my test results should come in. But seriously Mom, what's troubling you. You sound a bit worried."

"I'm fine," Mrs. Scully reassured. "But, I'm getting a weird feeling." Scully shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Mom you're sounding just like Melissa, you know." Scully checked her watch. "But, I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done here, bye."

--  
After returning from the restroom and her blood test down the hall, Scully had to sit back in the waiting room for her results. Her mind drifted right off to her mother and son. She wondered what was going on and if her mother's sour feeling meant anything. Scully decided to call Mulder. She expected that he would have paper work to be doing, but he would be happy to be relieved from his bored state of mind. He was probably worrying about her anyways.

"Hey, how are you?" He answered, speaking softly into the phone.

"I'm doing okay. I'm waiting for the test results. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm doing fine."

"Good. I was worrying about you all day. Skinman is worried too." Scully chuckled softly. "I... uhm... did your mother call you?"

"Yes, she did. What was that all about, Mulder?"

"I told her not to worry you."

"Mulder, she didn't tell me what was going on. She only said that she had a mal feeling. What is going on?" Her mother's words kept re-playing in her mind. 'Funny, Melissa's feeling were usually right...'

"Nothing out of the ordinary," He tried to calm her shaky voice down. "Don't worry yourself other this, Scully. She just told me that the window was being... well... weird. She's probably only being paranoid. Anyway, I can't see the window. Is it still raining?" Mulder pulled his classic 'change the subject' thing. Although he knew that it never works with Scully he decided to try it. He was obviously hiding something from her.

"Yes, and horribly. Now, that's all she said?"

"That's it."

"Dana Scully?" The receptionist said right to Scully, knowing who she was since her fall.

"I have to go, Mulder."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Scully clicked the phone and made sure that she got up slowly that time. She people behind the receptionist in the office watched her all carefully as she walked to her previous room.

Elaine was smiling widely as Scully sat down onto the bed she was just on.

"How are you?" Elaine asked, still smiling, but sounding concerned.

"I'm a little tired. I take it you have good news? You're smiling." Elaine chuckled a bit before replying.

"You're completely healthy, Dana."

"But, then can you explain to me why I've been feeling like this?"

"The explanation I'm about to give you is pretty simple. First, I'd like you to stop taking any over the counter drugs that you are for this sickness you're experiencing. Dana, you're pregnant, again!" Scully's jaw dropped in a unbelieved manner.

"I'm pregnant?" Her mixed emotion face now began to show a smile.

"Yes, you're pregnant." Scully continued to smile.

"Wow, this is huge news. I can't wait to tell my," Her hip began to vibrate again. "Hold on, this is probably him now," She reached into her pocket and saw that the caller ID had read home. "Nope, it's my mom." Scully answered. "Mom, I'll be back in about," She noticed that no one was on the other end that her mom had hung up. "She probably dialed me by accident."

---  
Exiting the doctor's five minutes later, Scully, thoughtfully placed a hand on her stomach that had not begun to show yet. Her doctor had told her that by seeing her test results she was most likely 2 or 3 weeks along. Before climbing into her sedan her phone began to vibrate again. She stopped in the pouring rain to answer it. The caller ID had once again told her that her house was calling her.

"Mom?" Scully said into the receiver. The sound was not clear because of the rain, so Scully got into the car. "Mom?" She heard William crying in the background and shouting coming from her mother.

"Dana, hurry!" Her mother yelled from a distance into the phone.

Scully slammed on the gas after turning the car on. She backed out quickly, almost hitting another car.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled into the phone. "Are you on your way home?" Her voice was filled with terror and her eyes flowed with tears that mirrored the skies of falling rain.

"Are you okay? Are you home now?" Mulder was panic stricken. He was too racing home to his mother in law and child. "I'm on my way!"

"I'm on my way too! What the hell is happening!?"

"I don't know!" Tears were flooding from her eyes and his as they both desperately tried to get home.

They arrived at the same time, Scully a little bit before Mulder. The rain began to pound even harder. Both slammed onto the brakes in their driveway, and dashed into the house. The front door was locked. Scully frantically searched for her keys, but Mulder found his first. He jammed the key in and turning it to open the door. Both faces were full of fear once inside the house. The living room was completely a mess. Lamps were broken and the glass table was smashed. But Mulder and Scully ran right through it all with their guns drawn as they ran up the stairs. Cries and screams echoed out of William's bedroom.

In it was a horrific sight. Mrs. Scully lay on the floor blood pouring onto the flood from her sliced knee. The window was open and the rain and wind blew in, ruining the nursery.

A man in a black coat held William who was screaming in terror. Mulder directed his gun straight for the man before him. Scully knelt on the ground beside her mother, applying pressure to her wound. She cried hysterically watching Mulder and this unknown stranger holding her baby. He had some sharp took in his hand. It looked as if it was a syringe. What was inside could not be seen; his hand covered it.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" The man did not answer as Mulder shouted at him, anger and terror ringing in his voice. William continued to cry and shriek. "If you hurt him I swear to fucking god that I'll kill you!" The man looked at Mulder. It was dark his face was hidden in a shadow. "I'll shoot you, Damnit!" Mulder took a step forward and the man jabbed the needle through William's shoulder making him scream even louder.

Two shots were fired from both Mulder and Scully's gun. The man, carrying William jumped out of the window and on to the tree beside it. Scully's shot had hit his leg, he wouldn't be able to get far.

"Mulder! Get our baby!" Mulder charged, out of the room at full speed an out of the door to chase the man who might have killed his only son.

"Go, Dana!" Mrs. Scully yelled, pushing her daughter with all the strength she had. She positioned her hands on her wound, as Scully took off after Mulder and the unknown stranger.

He ran down the street, but William was not in his arms. Mulder ran after him with everything he had. He chased him eight houses down, in the beating rain. Mulder dove for him bringing him down onto the cold wet pavement. Mulder shoved a gun to his head making the man with scars close his eyes. It was almost as if he had surgery to conceal his identity.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON YOU BASTARD!" Mulder spate at him, tears running down his already wet from the rain cheeks. The man kept his eyes shut and pointed in the direction of the house. Mulder kept the gun on him and turned to see Scully screaming up at the tree.

Police cars surrounded the scene. One car pulled up to Mulder and this man. One of the officers who got out of the car grabbed Mulder and then the man he was on.

"Fox Mulder, FBI!" He shouted at the man who grabbed him. He pushed him a way. "Cuff this son of a bitch!" Mulder yelled, as the two cuffed the man and pushed him into the car.

Mulder ran back hysterically to Scully. To men grabbed William in the tree just in time. The rain had made the tree wet and William was slipping. He didn't know to hold on, but the way he was placed in the tree was indeed lucky.

The man who had William placed the shrieking child in Mulder's arms to calm him.

"There's blood!" Scully cried, pointing to his head, while behind her, her mother got carried out on the stretcher. "Why is there blood?" Mulder checked his son's neck, it was covered in blood.

Mulder and Scully both rushed over to the second ambulance.

"We have to get my son to the hospital," Scully yelled to the medic opening the door to them.

Scully and Mulder sat in the ambulance as it roared to the hospital. Scully held the gauze padding over William's wound while he cried.

---  
"I have to go in with him!" She told the nurse, in tears, trying to push her way through. "I'm a medical doctor! I have to go with my baby!" Scully continued to push.

"Mrs. Mulder I assure you that we're doing all we can for your son. You're going to have to wait in the waiting room." She replied irritated and calmly. Scully gave up and turned quickly to be held in Mulder's arms.

He took her in lovingly and pulled her tight. She sobbed into his chest in the middle of the hospital hallway. He smoothed her hair which was frizzy from all the rain, and pulled her face away from his chest. She looked up with great pain in her eyes, and he kissed her forehead. Caressing her face, Mulder told her that they had to go into the waiting room.

Mulder and Scully sat down in silence with the other families in the waiting room. Scully pulled her mess of her hair into a pony tail and placed her hand back in Mulder's. He sat in silence, until his phone rang.

"Mulder," Scully began weakly and warningly. "You can't have a phone on in the hospital." Mulder looked to her apologetically and moved to a corner in the room to not disrupt anybody.  
"Well," Scully began saying when Mulder returned to her. "Who was that?"

"It was Skinner. I told him to make sure to hold him there for another hour or so. I'm going to interrogate that son of a bitch."

"I want to too."

"I didn't even ask you... how was your appointment? I've been so worried for you all day."

Scully looked down briefly at her stomach. She contemplated whether or not she should tell Mulder just yet. She just shook her head and forced a false smile.

"I'm perfectly healthy," Scully gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"That's good. That's very good." Mulder lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it. "Scully I'm sure he'll be fine. He has the best doctors." She sniffed and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. Scully closed her eyes and prayed the whole hour that they had to sit there.

---  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mulder," The same nurse who had told Scully that she could not go in with their son appeared to them. Mulder and Scully came back from their thoughts and looked up at the nurse, hopeful. "I have good news. Your baby is fine. Whatever he was injected with didn't harm him. The only thing abnormal we found was an elevated amount of iron in his blood." Scully looked to Mulder remembering the case with the McCollum's, the family who was dealing exactly with the same thing and Mulder and Scully. Their baby was injected with something unknown.

"Can we see him, now?" Scully immediately asked.

"You may. I'm expecting that you may take him home in an hour. You'll have to speak to the doctor."

Scully stood up quickly and lost her balance, swaying to the side.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked placing his arm around Scully's waist.

"I uhm... just lost my balance. It's nothing."

---  
"Hey there baby boy." Scully smiled at William who was lying in the small plastic box like bed.

"You scared me and Mommy," Mulder added, fingering his sons hand. William grabbed it tight and brought it to his mouth.

"Ma-ma!" William cooed looking at Scully.

"Yes, William, Mommy is here." Scully, circled around to look at William's neck where he was had been punctured with the needle. "He's bandaged. Oh, Mulder he must be in pain," She frowned. Mulder drew her closer with his arm around her waist.

"He'll be fine. We just need to watch over him more carefully. I think what he was injected with may have cured him." Scully nodded.

"Still, I want to interrogate that man," Scully became infuriated again, and then she jumped, remembering something. "Damnit Mulder, my mother!" Scully wiped tears from her eyes. "We have to go see her. I can't believe I forgot. I don't know how I could've done that."

"Alright, we'll go see her. But how about we get William first so we can bring him to her?"

"Alright. Besides, she is probably still in surgery. It's been nearly two hours." Scully checked her watch and saw that it was 7pm.

"Are you two, Mr. and Mrs. Mulder?" A tall gray man came in, smiling.

"Yes," Mulder answered.

"Well, I have some good news. You two may take your son home later on tonight. He's doing well. Mrs. Mulder I understand you are a medical doctor?"

"That's correct," Scully answered, turning her attention from her little boy to the man before her.

"Then I don't have to explain how to change William's bandages. We're going to keep him here until ten, just as a precaution. Do you two have any questions?"

"Will he be in pain where he is injured?" Mulder asked.

"He may. We gave him a shot to get rid of the pain for the time being. That's why he was crying like that. But when you get home, just your over the counter Motrin should help."

"Do you know of a Margaret Scully?" Scully wondered to the Doctor.

"Oh yes. She's in surgery right now and she is doing quite well. Why do you ask?"

"That's my mother."

"Well, I suspect that she will be out of surgery around the same time we release your son. She's doing well, and thanks to you showing up, she hasn't lost a huge amount of blood."

"Thank you," Mulder told the doctor sincerely, placing his hand on the small of Scully's back.

"I suggest," The doctor began, before turning to the door. "That you both get some sleep before William is released. You both been through a lot today."

'You have no idea,' Scully thought when hearing the doctor. As he left the room, Scully spun around and threw herself in Mulder's arms whispering, "I'm glad he's okay, Mulder, him and my mother."

"Me too," He kissed her lips passionately. "I want you to go back home and get some sleep or just get sleep here."

"No, Mulder," Scully stopped him. "I want to see who this man is. I want to know why."

---

**Next Chapter... after I do my cycle of updating with my other stories.  
No Jeffrey Spender.  
William's birthday in 2 more chapters.  
& Uhm, how long will Scully keep this secret from Mulder?  
I bet you're happy her cancer hasn't returned:D  
Please Review! **

-A. 


	8. The Truth

**In "WILLIAM" The Breather claims his name is "Miller". "WILLIAM" was written and directed by David Duchovny, whose son, Kyd, goes by his middle name, Miller.  
I just saw the connection tonight when I watched that episode.**

Here's the next chapter; it's a short one.  
Read and Review:D

**The Truth**

Scully stepped into the interrogation room where Mulder was with this no-named man. He was standing over the table, his arms extended so that his hands were slammed down onto it. He jumped and turned quickly when he had heard the door click open, seeing Scully.

"Hey," Mulder whispered, turning around to Scully. "I thought I told you not to come. Who's with the baby?"

"I called Monica and John. They're with him right now. I told them all that had happened." Mulder and Scully both walked back to the table where the man was sitting. He looked proud, not upset by his actions at all. His hands were folded in front of him. Scully turned to the man who got to her son and mother. Her face began to burn with anger; her eyes welted with tears.

"His name is George G. Burns. He won't tell us why he did it." He muttered the last bit with disgust.

"I've seen my share of the disgusting and the repellent, but you, sir, are the most perfect expression I will ever see of all that is vile and hateful in life." Scully spat at him, slamming her hands down onto the table. "Why? Tell me why you did it."

"I cannot," George answered, calmly. Her words hadn't shaken him the least bit. 

"Why? You won't tell me why? I need to know. I want to know why my son and my mother were attacked! Why the hell would you want an innocent little baby? You could've killed him!"

"But I didn't. He's alive isn't he?"

"Yes he's alive, and you better be damn happy he is. I swear if he was injured the slightest bit I would've killed you, you son of a bitch!" Scully was shaking, her voice cracked, tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned quickly, only to be greeted by Mulder's arms. She sobbed into his chest. He whispered into her ear to calm her.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why." Scully turned her head while she was wrapped in Mulder's arms. He had her full attention. Mulder wouldn't let go. "Your son was part of alien colonization. I'm one of those working against it."

"So by," Scully pulled out the syringe that had been used on William, "injecting whatever this unknown metal is into my son... you suddenly ended this whole thing?"

"It's a form of magnetite. William was the only thing that aliens needed, and I took him away from him. It turned him into a normal kid. However, it'll never be over."

"What do you mean it'll never be over," Mulder asked sternly, his voice cracking. He still held onto Scully. She had his shirt bunched into her fists.

"They'll always know what he once was. They'll never be able to accept what he is." Scully turned her face to Mulder's, staring up into his eyes.

"We can protect him Mulder," She said, resuming her crying in a crestfallen manner.

"What if you can't protect him, Mulder? What are you going to do?" George's words stung Mulder like a million hornets. They rung in his ears until he looked Scully in the eyes. Her eyes pierced him as well; she was feeling the same pain he was. Seeing her face, Mulder knew she couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her out of the room with him. Exiting the door, Mulder motioned to Skinner to go in. Without saying a word, Skinner obliged.

"Mulder..." Scully tried to begin her chin and lip both quivering.

"Let's get back to the hospital. I miss our baby, and we need to see how your mother is doing."  
---

Scully and Mulder had a silent car drive. Their hands rested in one another's, but neither spoke a word. Scully stared out the window fearing what she knew Mulder would fear as well if he knew her secret.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mulder asked coming around to Scully's side of the car after she had gotten out. He noticed Scully cringe and place a hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine." Scully lied, as she got rid of her hand from her stomach. Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. Mulder placed a firm kiss on the corner of her lips as they walked.

---

After signing release forms, Mulder and Scully proceeded into William's hospital room where Reyes was sitting hand in hand with Doggett. She was asleep on his shoulder.

"Monica," He gently shook her awake upon seeing the couple walk in.

"How is he?" Mulder asked, stepping up to his son, who was in a slumber.

"He's been sleeping for a good thirty minutes now. He's doing fine," Monica answered, now awake. Scully walked up to her, embracing her.

"Thank you so much Monica," She moved to hug Doggett as well, "Thank you, John."

"Dana, how are you doing," John rubbed his colleagues shoulder.

"I'm fine," She lied once again, now to both Doggett and Reyes. Reyes, nodded, knowing that was not true. She turned to see her baby sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. She looked up to Mulder, who was also standing over him; she gave him a weak smile before scooping him up gently in her arms. His head rested on Scully's shoulder, and Mulder leaned to place a kiss on his head.

"Thank you," Mulder mouthed, walking over to Doggett and Reyes and shaking Doggett's hand, and the hugging Monica. Scully stopped at the door and waited for Mulder. The small family made their way to down the hall to where Mrs. Scully was.

---  
"Dana," Maggie drowsily said, putting down her 'Chic' magazine upon seeing her daughter come in. "Fox, I am so sorry," Mrs. Scully began to cry. While Scully began reading her mother's med chart, still holding William, Mulder wiped away his mother-in-law's tear that was falling.

"No, no," Mulder whispered. "There wasn't really anything you could do, Maggie. William is fine. You are fine."

"Mom, you tried your hardest to keep William and yourself safe."

"But I failed, Dana. I let him hurt my grandson. It was something that never should've happened." Dana placed her free hand on her mother's. She gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How are you, Mom?" Scully asked, placing her hand back on her son.

"I'm drugged Dana. I can barely feel any pain. I know it'll come back and hit me tomorrow though," She let out a short laugh. "But sweetie, you and Fox both look drained. Go home and get some sleep."

Scully began to think about what her home now looked like. The living room hand been destroyed, along with William's bedroom.

"Your Mom is right, Scully. You're really tired," Mulder gazed at her with care.

"Go home," Mrs. Scully groggily insisted. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mulder gave her hand a tight squeeze, and Scully leaned down to kiss her mother's cheek.

---  
"Did your doctor give you any medicine, Scully? You're stomach is bothering you." Mulder said coming around to help Scully with the baby.

"She did; I'm picking it up tomorrow. We don't have to go into work. I called in," She handed him the baby. It was nearly 3am.

Once in the house, Mulder and Scully avoided stepping on the glass which was shattered, and made their way to the steps. Mulder placed William into Scully's arms; she went into their bedroom while Mulder went into Williams to grab some things.

As Scully sat down onto the bed, William's eyes flickered open. He let out a big yawn before he cooed to his mother.

"Ma-ma," He sleepily said.

"That's right William, Mommy's here. It's all okay now baby boy. Mommy and Daddy have you. We love you so much sweetie. Mommy's sorry for waking you. You have to get some sleep for us tonight."

William's bedroom was in disarray. The crib had been tipped over and the window was shattered. The carpeting was wet from the rain which had blown in. Mulder just grabbed a pair of clean pajamas, a teddy bear, and his blanket.

"How're we doing in here?" Mulder asked, walking into the bedroom.

"We're doing just fine, huh Willie." Upon seeing his Daddy, William stretched out his arms and let out a small yelp to be held.

"Dahhh!" He yelled.

"Almost there, Willie." Mulder took him into his arms. "William, did your Mommy wake you up?" Scully playfully punched Mulder's arm. "Mommy and I are so happy that you are okay. We both love you so much. Now, you're going to sleep with us tonight, okay?"

After getting William changed into his space pajamas, Scully found herself in Mulder's arms.

"Mulder," She began, crying the tears that she suppressed over the car ride. He smoothed her hair over her head.

"What is it?" He spoke gently in a whisper.

"I'm scared."

"Scully..."

"What if we can't take care of our own son? What if something happens to him again? You know I'll never be able to forgive myself." She sobbed into his chest while he listened. "He didn't have a choice to be born into this life. He didn't have a choice to be who he is."

"Scully listen to me, if you are trying to blame yourself you can just quit. I understand what you are feeling. I feel it too. I'm scared too, but that doesn't mean we've failed as parents. No, we're going to protect him."

"And if we can't?" She looked into his eyes to get a response, but she got none. "Mulder, if we can't protect one son, how will we protect another person?" He looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to go on. "Mulder, I haven't told you yet today because after all that has happened... I didn't want to give you another reason to worry. Mulder, I'm pregnant again. I don't know how, and I don't know if this is anything different from William." She began to resume her crying into his chest. He lifted up her chin.

"First Scully, we are keeping this baby. Second, we are keeping William too," His lips brushed her cheek as she sighed heavily. "We're going to love our children, and try to protect them. I love you," Mulder sincerely told Scully, looking into her blue eyes. Mulder now had eyes which were welting with tears.

"I love you too, Mulder," Her hand fell to her stomach, and his hand fell upon her as he pulled her into a reassuring passionate kiss.

"Let's get to bed," Mulder whispered as his forehead was pressed up against Scully's. She breathed heavily again before nodding in agree.

**Next Chapter: Birthday Partayyy.  
Reviews?  
--A. **


	9. One Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-files.  
There are 126 more days until the movie! **

I have a new picture... it's an avatar with Skinner, and it's quite hilarious.  
Please review.

---  
**One Year**

11.59 pm  
May 25

"One more minute, Mulder." Scully called from the kitchen. She was preparing party bags for her son's birthday party. "One minute until our baby is one year old!" Scully tied the last ribbon to seal the bag and walked into the living room to her husband who was sitting, watching the television. From behind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek; he checked his watch, May 26th, 12 am.

"You want to go in now?" Mulder asked grabbing her hand, and bringing her around in front of him.

"Yes I do," She smiled, pulling him up. "And then I want to go to bed. I thought I was going to fall asleep making those bags.

"I could've helped," He said, walking to the steps, hand in hand.

"Mulder," Scully laughed and rolled her eyes, "you tying a perfect ribbon?"

The couple entered the ajar door to their son's bedroom. A lightshow of green aliens, stars, and spaceships danced across the blue walls. It was of course Mulder's idea. There in the crib was William sitting up playing with his teddy bear.

"Mommy," William cheered, seeing both his mommy and daddy standing before him with wide smiles. They both sang the happy birthday song, slightly of key.

"William, sweetie," Scully started, Mulder had his arm wrapped around her. "Do you know what day it is today?" William screamed a giggle.

"Will, today is your first birthday! You've been with mommy and daddy for a year now!" He continued to stare at his parents with a happy look spread across his face.

"You're one year old now, baby boy. Today we're going to have a party for you with cake, and all your family will be here. We love you so much William."

"Should we tell him?" Mulder asked Scully. Scully smiled.

"You tell him."

"Well," Mulder picked up his son and placed a kiss on his head of brown hair. Scully did the same. "William, Mommy and I had just found out some good news." William grabbed at Mulder's face, squeezing his nose and laughing. "Will, you're going to be a big brother. Right there, in mommy's tummy," He pointed. "In there is your little brother or sister."

"Now, sweetie," Scully took over, taking William into her arms. "We're still going to love you as much as we do now, and I'm sure our love for you will grow. But we're going to love this baby just the same as we love you. William, don't you forget that we always loved you longer." She kissed his forehead. "You're going to be such a great big brother, aren't you William?" She held him out in front of her, and he kicked and wiggled.

"Okay, well you get some sleep, Willie. Tomorrow is your party," Scully placed him in the crib and covered him with a blue blanket that he had kicked off in the night. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much, William." Scully kissed his cheek and smoothed his hair while Mulder kissed his cheek too.

"Goodnight baby, we love you," Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully as they exited the room to their own.

Today was the day for William's first birthday! It was also the day that Scully and Mulder would both release the news of the new baby to their family. Mrs. Scully had just gotten out of the hospital, and was doing well. She did however; have to wear a brace on her leg.

It was eight o'clock, and it was nice and silent. It was just how the two parents liked it. Mulder snuggled into Scully, spooning her. His nose was touching the back of her neck. He had his arms firmly around her body, hugging her, and they were placed on her abdomen, which was not yet showing. Scully kept her hands on Mulder's as they laid there, both not moving. The day was beautiful, and the sunlight shown in through the window onto the bed, begging them to get up. They did not get up. Scully turned to face Mulder, while in his arms.

"I don't want to get up," Scully whined. Mulder kissed her deeply on the lips.

"We have to get ready for the par-tay, today." Just then a cry from William entered the room. "Good morning, William! Daddy's coming," Mulder yelled across the hall to his son. Mulder gave Scully a smile and entered his son's bedroom. "Happy Birthday, Will!" Mulder cheered and William giggled, smiling. Scully heard it from their bedroom and smiled, getting up to take a shower. Mulder clicked of the lamp in his room. "How's my big one year old?" Mulder lifted his smiling son up and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you let Daddy get you changed? Your big birthday party is today!" Mulder laid his son down on the changing table and began to change him.

He came out of the bedroom ten minutes later with William in his jeans and black and white striped polo. Mulder stopped at the top of the steps and called out to Scully.

"You feel okay this morning, Scully?" He asked while William pulled at his short hair.

"I'm feeling okay so far," Scully called from in the bathroom. "Mulder I hope you didn't put him in his clothes for the party yet. I want him to get a nap in."

"No I didn't, Scully." Mulder smiled to William who was in his clothes already. "Let's get you changed again, buddy." He whispered to his son.

-  
William sat in his highchair in the kitchen, playing with his cheerios. Mulder sat beside him, drinking a coffee. William rose a cheerio above him and launched it at his father, trying to get his attention. He hit him square in the forehead.

"Hey now, Birthday Boy, none of that." Mulder smiled at his son.

"Daa-da." Mulder put down his paper and beamed.

"Willie! Did you just say Da-da?"

"Da-da!"

"What's going on in here," Scully came into the kitchen, happy to see her two favorite people. She walked over to Mulder sitting in a chair; he hugged her waist. Mulder kissed her on the lips and smiled. "How's my big one year old?" William screamed and laughed.

"Willie just said his second word," Mulder announced proudly while Scully got some orange juice. "Willie said, 'Da-da'," William threw a cheerio at his mother.

"Ma-ma!" He stretched his arms up for his mother. Scully lifted him up and hugged him in her arms.

"Is my baby tired?" William held her cross necklace in his hand and closed his eyes. "Well, Mulder it's ten. I'm going to put him down for his nap. He'll probably sleep for maybe two hours. That'll get us enough time to get things ready. The party starts around one, so we should be good to get things ready.

---  
Scully walked onto the deck, the baby monitor on her hip. It was 10:30 and everything was going according to plan. They were making good time. Mulder began putting tables and chair out on the pavement in their backyard. Scully came down the steps with a bunch of plastic happy birthday table cloths.

As soon as Mulder finished with the tables, he took out his basketball and threw it in the hoop a few times. (A/n: Yes, Mulder has his very own spot to play basketball. But sadly, it will be taken over by party-go-ers.) Then, he went in through the door to the house, which was right on the pavement; it led into their finished basement. He went in to get chips, pretzels, and cheese doodles, to put in bowls. He left his basketball on a chair. Scully picked up the basketball and stared from it to the hoop, smiling.

"Have you ever played basketball, Scully?" Mulder asked Scully, putting down the three bags when coming from inside.

"I can't say I have," Scully lied just like she had when she lied about never playing baseball.

"Show me your best shot," Mulder stood with his arms crossed, three feet away from Scully. The basketball hoop wasn't too near the tables and chairs, so he thought that it would be okay to teach her how to play at that moment. Scully, not wanting to appear good, moved the ball around in her hands and gave her worst shot, but she tried to appear like she was trying. The ball bounced off the corner of the hoop and right into the hands of Fox Mulder. "Good... it was good," Mulder tried to hold back his laughter.

"Good? Mulder that was horrible!" Scully put her hands on her knees, laughing. Mulder came up behind her, chuckling, placing the ball in her hands, and his hands on her hips. "Are you going to tell me, 'hips before hands', Mulder?"

"No," Mulder whispered, into Scully's ear. "Now, hold the ball in your hands. You want it to go into the hoop, so you'll actually aim for the hoop Scully." His hands went over hers as he continued to whisper into her ear. "You don't want to squeeze it, Scully. Loosen your grip. There, now bend your knees. Okay, then we're going to go up on the tips of our toes, and release the ball with a perfects arc," Mulder still had his hands firmly on Scully's hips as he spoke; his lips brushed her ear causing her to shiver.

-Meanwhile-  
"Honestly, Bill," Mrs. Scully started as she, Bill, Tara, and Matthew made their way towards the backyard. "Can you stop playing with that camera? You're going to record everything unimportant and miss my youngest grandsons first birthday!" Bill stopped upon seeing his youngest sister laugh as she handled a basketball with her husband. Mrs. Scully ripped the camera from his hands and zoomed in to video tape them both together.

"That's better, much better." Mulder spun Scully around in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. She giggled as Mulder's fingers traced their way up Scully's sides. She pulled away giggling.

"Mulder," Scully squirmed, not being able to get away. Then she caught sight of some of her family watching. "Oh, mom," Scully tucked her hair behind her ears as Mulder spun around to see some of the Scully clan. "Hey, Matthew!" Scully held out her arms for her five-year old nephew, who ran into her arms. She lifted him up as she and Mulder walked over to the others.

"How're you Maggie," Mrs. Scully gave Mulder a hug.

"I'm doing better. This brace is killing me though. My doctor said only one more month. I don't know if I can last that long." Mulder let out a short laugh before saying hello to everyone else.

"Uhm, the baby's in his room taking nap." Scully told her mother who looked like she was about to ask where the baby was.

"Dana, can I take Matthew to your bedroom to sleep?" Tara asked, holding her half asleep son in her arms.

"Of course," Scully answered, smiling.

"How much did that pool cost, Fox?" Bill asked, looking out to the pool which had just been put in last week.

"Way too much," Mulder laughed. Scully went in to get fix up the food in the basement.

"Alright, what do you want us to do, Fox?" Tara asked, coming out of the kitchen door, onto the deck, and down the wooden steps.

"Well, if you guys really want to help, I guess you could assist Dana with the food. I'm going to get all the other stuff."

Mulder went into the house while his brother-in-law and sister-in-law went in to assist his wife. Mulder went in to get decorations. He emerged from the kitchen carrying a big box of blue decorations. He had about 2 hours to get the place looking ready for a party.

He pulled out a roll of paper ribbon and taped it where he felt necessary. Mulder called Scully outside since he was having trouble. Scully offered to do the decorations if he did the food, so the swapped places.

After those two hours the place actually looked ready for a party. Charlie, Michelle, and their two kids, Amanda and Michael showed up as well as Scully's cousins and their children. Mulder and Scully's friends from the bureau as well as the academy showed up too. The lone gunmen were also there.

"Daddy, can I go in the swimming pool with Mattie?" Amanda asked Charlie once she saw Matthew come out in his swim trunks.

"Bill, mind watching Amanda in the pool, too?" Bill nodded "Okay, sweetie, go get changed in the bathroom in the basement."

Mulder came out of the kitchen, onto the deck, and down the steps, carrying William in his blue Hawaiian swim trunks. Mulder too was in his swim trunks. William wiped his eyes which were hurting a bit from the sun. (A/n: Aw picture it... I think this would look so cute.)

"Oh, Mulder, did you put sunscreen on my baby boy?" William reached for his mommy and she took him into her arms. "Did you have a good sleep William?" Scully held him out in front of her and he kicked.

"Yes, I did. Now, Willie, tell Mommy to let you go so we can go play in the pool with your cousins. Scully put William on the ground so he could wobble around. William walked straight towards his uncle Charlie, who sat at a table with Michelle and Tara.

"I can't believe he's walking already," Michelle said when Mulder came to the table to pick up his son.

"Yep, come on Willie. We're going to play in the big swimming pool." Mulder took William of to the pool so he could play with his cousins. Scully sat and talked with everyone until it came time for presents and cake.

Mulder set William's inner tube with the palm tree and banana in the water and the placed William inside. William kicked in splashed in the pool, while waiting for his daddy to get in with him.

"Da-da," William babbled, reaching for the little yellow duck in Mulder's hand. 

"When did he learn to say your name, Fox?" Bill Jr. asked from the opposite side of the pool. Bill was playing with both Matthew and Amanda.

"Actually just this morning when he was eating his cheerios, huh Willie," William splashed and yelped. 

After an hour of swimming with the older kids, Scully came with a warm towel for William and Mulder. Mulder lifted him out of the inner tube and he stood on the pool deck, having his mother dry him off. Scully scooped him up in the towel and told the other children that they were going to sing happy birthday in ten minutes. Scully had her son wrapped in a towel and took him to change his diaper and his clothes.

After he and Mulder got changed, Mulder carried out William's birthday cake. His cake was blue, white, and yellow. It was baseball and basketball themed, since Mulder wished to get his son into both sports. Scully held William in his arms and he kicked, squirmed, and babbled at seeing his cake. Mulder placed it onto the table and Scully sat down with William in her lap. Mulder lit the candle, which was a big yellow and blue number one, and William yelped and reached for it. His eyes went wide as everyone began to sing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR WILLIAM... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" William looked around at everyone as the singing ceased, wondering what it was they expected him to do.

"We blow the candle, William," Mulder told his son, getting close to the cake. "Scully," Scully nodded and lightly blew towards the candle with Mulder. William clapped his hands as his parents blew out his candle. The guest clapped, causing William to copy their motion, giggling. "Uhm Scully, are we opening presents now or is William going to eat his own cake?"

"Well," Scully glanced to William who was now on the ground, reaching at the table. "He really does want some of that cake." She laughed pulling William into her arms. "But I just got him all dressed," Scully pouted, kissing William's forehead. "We'll open presents first." She handed William to Mulder and tried making an announcement. "Anyone who wants cake gets some. We're going to open presents before the baby gets to eat his.

After everyone was settled Scully sat in one of the folding chairs while William wobbled around. Scully called William over to her so she could help him open his presents. The first one was handed to Scully by her sister-in-law Tara. It was from her Bill and the kids. Scully managed to get William to pull out the tissue paper, but unfortunately, he took off with the paper. Mulder had to bring him back to see what was inside. The present from Mulder which he had forgotten to mention to Scully, caught William's attention.

"Will, this is from Daddy," William was less entertained with the box his mother had unwrapped and more entertained with the piano keyboard in front of him. "Hold on, I want to take it out to see his reaction." Scully pulled out a plastic basketball hoop from the long rectangular box and carried it in front of William, at least six feet away. William smiled and walk towards it, leaving his piano keyboard. Scully took the plastic basketball which was included in the box out and handed it to William. William looked to his Mulder with the ball in his hands and Mulder came up to him, showing him what to do.

Meanwhile, Scully continued with the presents. She called William over as she was handed one. Mulder lifted him up and carried him towards his mother, but William would not let go of that ball.

The rest of the presents entertained William the same as the ones before the basketball hoop. Except the one that came from both Mulder and Scully. Mulder came out of the kitchen and down the steps carrying a white box with holes poked inside. On top was a big blue and yellow bow. William saw his dad walking down the steps and the big bow caught his attention. Mulder put the box down and it appeared to move slightly. William noticed this, but he did not know why. Being attracted to the bow, he pulled on it. He did not mean to pull the lid off but he did. Out of the box jumped a little puppy, which would have knocked William back hard onto the pavement if it weren't for Mulder catching him. The puppy was a small black Labrador who really liked William. William reached his arms out to pet the puppy while it licked his face.

"What's his name, Fox?" Mrs. Scully asked her son-in-law who knelt behind his son making sure that he did not fall while petting his new puppy.

"Well," Scully answered first. "We were thinking calling him Blue. William loves that color. He reaches for everything blue in the grocery store."

"Scully," Mulder looked to his wife. "Should we tell them now?" 

"Everyone, Mulder and I both have something to say." Scully got everyone's attention. "We're both having another baby." Mulder got up and gave Scully a kiss on the cheek. Everyone seemed very happy with their announcement. There were shouts of 'congratulations' and 'aw'. No one there feared what Mulder and Scully did, except Skinner and the Gunmen."Mulder bring out the high chair," Scully told Mulder while she got William out of his striped polo and jeans and in just his diaper. Charlie put the puppy on its leash and held it.

Mulder brought out the high chair and Scully placed William into it. He began to cry until his face turned red, and he reached for his mother. She knew that he would stop once he saw what Bill Jr. was bringing out. Bill brought out a round vanilla cake with blue icing. On top of it was a smiley face in white icing. William's cries subsided, and his eyes went wide for the cake in front of him.

He looked so excited to eat it, but when it was placed in front of him he didn't know what to do. Mulder took some icing on his finger and put some on William's lips. He babbled and reached for Mulder's finger, and then he reached into the cake and flinged icing at his daddy.

"William," Scully gasped, at William who was giggling. He grabbed the cake with his hands and shoved his face into it with an open mouth. All the adults, as well as the children who were paying attention were watching all entertained by how cute William was being.

---  
Later that night, Scully lay in Mulder's arms in the bed. It was warm in the room, and they had only the sheets covering them. Scully's hand remained on her stomach and Mulder faced her with his arms around her, holding her. The rain was pounding outside and on the window pane, and soft whines from the new puppy could be heard from the basement. (A/n: Scully and Mulder are not animal abusers! The puppy stays there over night until they can train him) Mulder could tell that Scully was still worried about their unborn baby.

"I can't believe that we had him, Mulder, and for one year." Scully whispered into Mulder's chest.

"We'll have him for many more years. We're going to do our best to keep him safe."

"And the other one?" Scully looked up into his eyes, showing fear in her eyes.

"I know you're scared and nervous. I am too, Dana," He used her first name, highlighting his seriousness. "But we're going to have him too. And we're going to try our best with him too. We will protect our babies." Mulder kissed Scully's forehead and she whimpered a litt;e bit and pulled back to look at him.

"Mulder, I hope you're right. I love you."

"I know, Scully. I love you too." 

---  
**please review!**

**Oh, and you Bones fans... I'm going to do my first Bones story. B/B relationship ofcourse. :D  
**

**Alright, this story is ending soon, but I'm doing asequel. The sequel is going to be sad... but in the end every thing will be okay. **

--A. 


	10. Chapter 10

**LONGEST WAIT I HAD EVER GIVEN. SO SORRRY! I WAS COMPLETELY STRESSED WITH FINALS! BUT SINCE SCHOOL IS OVER EXPECT FASTER UPDATES FOR EVERYTHING!  
MAHH BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! OHH AND DAVID DUCHOVNY'S SON'S TOO!.  
****R&R, Please**.

"Mulder," scully groaned. She slumped back against the wall, the toilet next to her, which she had just flushed. She wore a powdered blue tank top and shorts. Her hair was a mess, basically she looked horrible. Tears ran down her cheeks, as gingerly put her hand down onto the cold tiled floor to stand up. She stood up slowly, cautiously, aware that by the way she was feeling, that she could fall down at any moment.

Mulder raced in, his tie around his neck, still untied. He took his wife by the hands a brought her up carefully and slowly.

"I'm not having you go to work, Scully." He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She sniffed, nodding. "And I'll go in late. I want to be with you."

"Mulder," She tried laughing a bit, but it ached her even more. Her stomach was twisting and turning. She felt bile rise to her throat, and like her stomach, she turned to the toilet. Mulder rubbed her back, trying to put her at ease. He hated seeing her like this. It was never this bad with William. William had never made her that ill. When she finished emptying her stomach Mulder gave her a dampened wash cloth. "Don't be silly, Mulder. You can go in as normal. I'll be fine. Plus, my mom will be here with me." She reassured him, grabbing his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Scully, I'm calling your mother right now. I'm telling her that she can come over two hours later. I want to make sure you're okay. Don't try to stop me. I'm going to call the academy. I'm letting them know that you can't come in. I'm telling them that I will be late. You can't go in with your condition."

"I don't have a condition, Mulder," She butted in, looking away.

"Dana," his tone was now even more serious. "You're shaking. This didn't happen last time you were pregnant."

Fear consumed Dana Scully's mind. He had noticed it too. He noticed that the way she was feeling was abnormal for pregnancy. Perhaps, the child was abnormal too? No, she would not think it. She would not put such a horrible idea into her brain.

"This baby is going to be fine." It was more like she was trying to reassure herself, not Mulder. Tears that were once subsided, held to her tear ducts, broke free. Mulder wiped them away and kissed her forehead. "Mulder," She trailed off. He looked at her, worried when she didn't finish. She was searching for words to express the way she was feeling, her 'condition'. "I'm cold." Mulder let his arms snake around her body, holding it lightly, careful not to disrupt her stomach.

"Do you think you're ready to leave the bathroom?" He said in almost a whisper, glad that she didn't just faint on him right there, instead of finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," She turned out of his arms, placing her hands on the sink. "Let me just... uh brush my teeth." Mulder helped her out. He grabbed the crest toothpaste and squeezed it's minty contents onto the bristles of her toothbrush.

"I'm going to go make sure William is asleep still. I'll be back in to help you into bed."

"Mulder, it's fine. I think I'll be alright."

"Thinking and knowing are two different things. You once told me that Scully." He kissed her hand and left the bathroom quietly to check on their son.

--  
When Mulder arrived back in the room, Scully was cautiously making her way over to the bed. Mulder beat her too it and pulled back the covers for her. Scully gently slipped in between the covers and allowed Mulder to cover her back up. Tears slowly crept out from the corners of her eyes. Mulder got into bed, on top of the covers behind her.

"How's William?" Scully had to ask, taking her mind off of the way she was feeling.

"Still sleeping, he's pretty damn tired from his play date with the neighbors last night." Mulder whispered, softly. "But your mom said she'll be over at the normal time. She offered to watch William so you can rest and so I can be with you." A lump formed in Scully's throat. She decided to tell Mulder her fears, confide in him.

"Mulder," I'm scared." She admitted worriedly.

"About what," That's when he realized. "Oh," he said at his sudden realization. "Scully, I think you and I are both worried. You've been worried since you found out about the pregnancy, and so have I."

"Mulder, this just isn't normal!" Scully silently yelled, now crying a little faster. "I have to see my doctor. We can trust David Johnson. He's my cousin. I just want our baby to be okay."

"All parents are worried about their unborn children. It's natural." Deep down Mulder knew that they weren't your average couple.

"Mulder, Are you kidding me?!" Scully gripped her stomach and painfully yelled. "You know that we're not your average couple!" Scully moaned at a mild abdominal pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just cramping up." Mulder's fingers interlocked with Scully's on her abdomen.

"I want to take you to the doctor's... today." Scully bit her lip and nodded. "I love you, William, and our little one inside of you."

"We all love you too, Mulder, so much."

"Daddy," Escaped the lips of a thirteen month old William, from in his bedroom.

"I'm going to get our son." Mulder spoke softly into Scully's ear. She hummed a yes.

--  
Mulder came back through the bedroom door with William. Now at thirteen months he was clearly the child of Mulder and Scully both. It was obvious. He had a full head of brown hair, Mulder's nose, Scully's eyes, and Scully's bone structure.

Scully gave William and Mulder both a weak smile.

"Mommy's not feeling well, Willie," Mulder told his son as he attempted to wiggle out of his father's arms. William, now on the floor, tried peeping over the bed to see the tired woman laying there, his mother.

"Hey baby," Scully propped herself up on her elbow and reached out for her son's soft hand. After feeling his mother's cold hands, William pulled his hand away and raised both arms up. He wanted to be put with his mother. There, he gave her a kiss and lay with her. It was as if he understood the words 'Mommy's not feeling well.'

--  
About an hour later Mrs. Scully arrived. Scully told Mulder that she was already feeling a little better. She forced him to go to work. He would not leave her side. But she kept asking and asking. Finally, he agreed, but only on one condition. She had to call if something went wrong. It was simple. She was even beginning to feel better.

"Please, baby," He put his hands on her shoulders, while she was still on the bed. "Please, tell me if anything goes wrong. I love you."

"I'll be fine Mulder; we'll be fine. I love you." Mulder kissed Scully's cheek and left the apartment, but not before being stopped by Mrs. Scully.

"Dana will be fine. We'll call if anything is wrong. I called my brother's son, David. He said that you two can go in at six. It's down in Mercy Hospital. He's having her files transferred." Mulder gave her a hug and whispered a thank you into her ear before leaving the house.

It was at four PM when Scully was able to walk around the house. She went downstairs to see her mother and William. William cheered for his mother and clapped his hands while in the play pen.

Scully spent a few minutes downstairs with her son and mother. Then, the cramps returned.

"Are you okay Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked just as Scully's hand flew to her abdomen.

"I..I just have really bad cramps again."

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down. Call Fox. Do you need my help?"

"No I'll be fine."

--  
"Mulder?" Scully weakly said into the receiver as the other end said hello.

"Hey beautiful, is everything going okay should I be worried?"

"Well, I... I'm getting those cramps again. They're actually hurting even more." Mulder didn't know what o say. He could hear the pain in Scully's voice. It hurt him too.

"Baby, I'll be home in about an hour. Do you want me to come now? We're supposed to see the doctor, your cousin at six. Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll be fine. David told me if the cramps worsen just to try and get some sleep until we see him."

"Then you get some sleep. When you wake up hopefully I'll be there with you."

"Mulder, I love you. God, do I love you."

"You get some sleep, Dana. I love you too."

"Bye," she weakly whispered and hung up.

--  
Scully woke to horrible sharp pains in her abdomen. All she was thinking about was the baby. Scully pulled back the covers weakly and just as she threw her legs over the side of the bed she noticed deep red all over the sheets. She gasped in horror, and her hand flew over her open mouth. Despite the horrible cramps, she stood up quickly. Perhaps she stood up too quickly because then she got all light headed and fell down to the floor.

Mulder, excited to see his wife, raced to the bedroom. When he opened the door he immediately fell to his knees and scooped Scully up into his arms.

"Maggie! Call the ambulance! Dana fainted!" Mulder called out to his mother in law, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him. "Dana? Dana? Dana, sweetie?" Mulder whispered as he brushed the hair out of his wife's face. Tears splashed down onto her cheeks.

"Mulder," She mumbled weakly, "the baby."

"Shh, Scully," He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he held her. "We're getting an ambulance and taking you to the hospital. You're going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine." Mulder's voice was on the verge of cracking. He knew what had happened. They were losing their baby.

**DUDE, how about for my birthday my sister bought me a membership for the official vip x-files fan club. NICEEEE!? I get some free X-files stuff in the mail. WOO! and She got me something else too... guessing it's XF related. lol 41 days til the movie.**

Next chapter should be soon. It's all written up in my head. I just wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. 


	11. Chapter 11

**It's short, but it ties up loose ends.  
R&R.**

Scully and Mulder both had dried tears on their cheeks as they waited in one of the patient rooms in the hospital. Scully was all prepped for possibly their last ultrasound. Mulder held her hand as they sat silently. His seat was scooted close to Scully, and he would caress her face, pushing away the strands of red hair that lazily found their place in front of Scully's eyes.

"Dana, are you ready for your ultrasound?" David, the doctor, and Scully's cousin asked as he silently shut the door behind him.

"Yes," Scully gave a slight nod. Her pains were long gone and now she was feeling fine. The only pain she felt was the one in her heart, fearing that hers and Mulder's unborn baby might be gone.

Mulder kept his hand intertwined with his wife's and he brought his other hand to their intertwined fingers. He stroked her hand, hoping to calm her. Scully was shaking.

"Dana, just relax. I know this is hard for you, but just relax." Scully took a deep breath, knowing that her cousin was right.

As David ran the wand over Scully's barely seen belly, Scully closed her eyes. She didn't want to face the truth. Mulder, being strong for his wife, looked at the monitor. A smile was wiped over his face and David's.

"Scully, baby," Mulder said, his smile was even heard in his tone. Without thinking, Scully opened her eyes to look at Mulder, seeing his smile. "Take a look at the monitor," He said, still beaming.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. On the screen there was a tiny little figure. It was unmistakably their baby. Mulder leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Your baby is perfectly normal, Dana... Fox," David gave a smile.

"But how is that," Scully began to ask, but David interrupted.

"It's not completely un-common. I just recommend that don't stress at all. You're very lucky."

"Does that mean quit work?"

"Just a medical leave," David said. "And you have a toddler now. William's going to be a handful. Maggie helps you now, right?"

"That's right. But it's only while we're at work."

"Be very careful, Danes. Like I said, you're very lucky.

--  
"Mama Dadda," William yelled as he ran to his parents at full speed. Mulder caught him in his arms before he could knock over his weak mother.

"Willie! How is mine and mommy's big boy?" Mulder put a noisy kiss on his son's cheek, causing him to burst out in giggles. "Mama," William reached out to his mother with his arms. Mulder put William on the ground and Scully got on her knees to hug her son.

"Were you a good boy for grandma?" William smiled, nodded, and then reached for his daddy again.

"Come on, Will," Mulder picked up his son once again. "It smells like Grandma made some dinner."

--  
After dinner and explaining to Mrs. Scully what had happened, the family was allowed to turn in for the night. Mulder gave William a bath by himself while Scully got ready for bed. She was sitting on the side of the bed, drinking a glass of water, when William ran into the room. Mulder was close behind him, carrying a towel.

"Willie," Scully gasped, surprised as her son tried to climb onto the bed. She took the towel away from Mulder and wrapped it around her little boy. "You surprised, Mommy." William smiled and clapped his hands together a few times.

"He came to say goodnight," Mulder said, leaning down to kiss Scully's cheek.

"Goodnight? Already? Correct me if I'm wrong, but we both usually come in and tuck William in."

"I thought you would be sleeping." Scully shook her head before standing up.

"Come on, William," Scully said, taking her son's hand. "Let's get you ready for bed."

--

Mulder crawled into the bed behind Scully. Despite it being summer, the bedroom was chilly. They slid under the sheets, and Mulder held Scully in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, kissing the vulnerable spot beneath her earlobe. Scully turned to face him.

"I feel fine." She said sincerely. It was true, nothing was wrong. She felt normal. Scully took his hand and slowly kissed his knuckles. "The thing is, Mulder... I thought we were going to lose the baby." Mulder kept listening. "I'm so glad we didn't." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes at the thought.

"I think..." Mulder began, wiping the tear that was falling, away from her cheek, "that we did enough crying today, Scully. You just get some rest. "

"Mulder..." Scully trailed off, leaning her head onto his collar bone, where she would eventually fall asleep.

"Yeah Scully?" Mulder asked after she didn't finish her sentence after several moments.

"I... love you." She said eyes closed, and drowsy with sleep.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her forehead, not wanting to wake her from the sleep that was just beginning to overcome her.

**So what's up with Scully's baby?  
Review, please.  
AND DUDE, like less than seven hours for the movie!  
I'm going to cry my eyes out.  
Mulder and Scully are doing it on screen.**

**--A.**


End file.
